Gundread
by Norsehound
Summary: Hi! This is my first Vandread fic here and it's probably one of the only dedicated crossovers of Vandread on It's a crossover with Gundam W. Enjoy!
1. Ch1: Floating

GUNDREAD  
  
By: Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread nor Gundam Wing belong to me.  
  
Notes: This is my first attempt at a Vandread fic ever. My knowledge is confined to   
episodes 5-7, and anything you can find on the internet (…) However, my knowledge on   
Gundam is large.  
  
  
WARNING: The new character here is NOT a Mary sue or a creation of mine He's just   
like that. And how tall are Vans anyway?  
----------------------   
  
Ch1  
Floating  
  
Fast breathing.  
"Huh-where…."  
He was panting. Somehow, he wasn't quite so sure of his whereabouts anymore.  
The suit shifted all around him as straight blue lines whipped past the cockpit.  
The boy shook visibly.  
His body felt like it was being stretched and blown through air.  
He could feel those lines streak past his body and skin.  
He wanted to open his mouth and scream.  
But he kept calm and tried to keep his nerve to himself.  
His eyes blinked rapidly  
His pulse skyrocketed  
His heart was blowing up  
Heero Yuy was going to die.  
An ear-piercing scream  
A blood-curtailing shout  
The Wing Zero flew for infinity  
Heero was going to die.  
"I will…."  
"I WILL…."  
"I WILL SURVIVE!!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Just as things couldn't get bad enough Hibiki turned his glare right.  
A blue-white fireball the size of his Van unit was headed straight for him.  
"Aieee!!"  
The Van flew over the comet as it slowed down and dissipated into a pair of   
folded wings.  
"What the-"  
The wings spread apart as the unit slowed and started to tumble.  
A blue body, dark eyes, and white form…with two huge long wings.  
Definitely worth checking out.  
The last of the enemy scout squadron died in a series of quick blasts from the   
Dreads.  
"Hey!" Hibiki called out, "Anyone out there!? I need some help here!"  
  
"Hmm…interesting." Said Magano as she examined the enlarged alien ship as it   
was being towed into the aft-hanger deck.  
BC turned, "What do you think?"  
"I'm not sure, but it's definitely not one of ours…or any of the men's for that   
matter."  
BC was willing to argue, "It is man-shaped…"  
"But the men haven't developed anything as mobile as that suit looks. No, and I   
don't think our enemies could have developed something like this…unless it's a trap-   
which I doubt…"  
  
In the hanger levels Jura was just amazed, "It looks so beautiful!"  
"Even though it's been charred and pitted." Observed Barnette, "I don't know   
about this one."  
Then Parfet and two technicians approached, "Well," Said Parfet, "The only way   
we can find out what's in it is if we open it. Let's-"  
She stopped and everyone watched in amazement as the cockpit doors opened and   
de-pressurized.  
Out stumbled a figure and he rolled off the suit and to the ground.  
The women rushed for the downed figure.  
  
-The pilot struggled to get up in his blurred vision.  
He saw several forms shifting as they grew closer and closer.  
Then his will left him-  
  
The pilot collapsed to the ground just as the women reached him.  
"It's…it's a man!"  
"A man piloted this thing?"  
"We got to get him to the hospital! Someone call a doctor!"  
  
The silent pulsing of the medical reader was heard in the room as Dureo scanned   
the unconsious boy.  
His eyes were closed and his pulse seemed normal.  
An X-ray scan showed he had seen much more than just falling off a one-story   
mecha on the ground. He had evidence of broken bones, what appeared to be several   
concussions, and a lot of repaired misjointments.  
Had Dureo seen a medical report on this boy he would have proclaimed him dead.  
"Will he be all right?" Asked BC as she entered.  
"Possibly. The boy has remarkable healing." Said Dureo as he talked to BC.  
The eyes of the patient cracked open and turned.  
"Good. Magano will want to talk to him later." Said BC.  
The patient closed his eyes once more.  
"I recommend some rest first." Said the Doctor, "Any sort of strain on his body   
now will only damage him further."  
"If you insist doctor, but be careful." Replied BC.  
She left, and Dureo turned back to the instruments which showed no change since   
five minutes ago.  
  
The pilot felt a tap on his arm.  
"Hey Heero!"  
In a hazy environment the boy with the Prussian blue eyes looked up at his friend.  
"C'mon buddy, you don't want to be late."  
"…For, what?"  
"You gotta be kidding me! For what he says, Relina's Birthday!"  
"Oh…"  
The Prussian-eyed pilot stood and walked after his friend.  
A flash  
He was in the cockpit rolling and aiming a large weapon down his arm…aiming it   
at moving blurs.  
A red signet, a collection of lines.  
A harsh noise resolved itself into a beeping as details resolved themselves into   
clarity.  
Flashes. Fighting. War. Death.  
Then as he pressed the trigger to annihilate a falling star, he started to fall in a   
different direction.  
Blue whirlwinds around him.  
  
And then he shot up.  
Everything was blurry. He looked at his own hand, a fuzzy outline of what it   
should be. He started to blink and gained more sense of his surroundings. Apparently he   
was in some sore of medical room.   
Things were sharper now as he started to blink.  
A large screen, some medical equipment, machinery…  
He was still in his cloths.  
He heard a noise and left the table to duck underneath it.  
Dureo stepped out and found his patient gone.  
He looked around and headed for the door as the pilot rolled under the bed and to   
the other side.   
Dureo turned around and walked for the diagnostic table.  
The pilot stood and took hopping footsteps out of the room.  
Dureo looked up at the sound of the doors closing.  
"Hmm…."  
  
The pilot had to return to his mecha.  
His mission depended on what he would do in the next few minutes.  
If this was an OZ ship-  
He heard a noise and ducked into an alley.  
Wait…  
Had this been an Oz ship, why was there artificial gravity?  
Could he be on Earth?  
That had to be a possibility.  
He started walking down a hallway and made it into an observation corridor.  
He stopped and looked out the giant window to his right.  
The stars stared back at him.  
He wasn't on the ground.  
And from a minute or so of examining the stars, he wasn't anywhere near Earth.  
So where was he?  
"Hn…"  
The pilot decided to go find his Mobile suit.  
  
Hibiki was trying to ignore the gargantuan mecha lying in the middle of the   
hanger deck, but the sheer size of it couldn't let him focus on his work.  
And as the door opened he panicked and climbed into the roof of his cockpit.  
No, it wasn't Dita…  
He climbed down and saw a figure climbing up on the unusual construction.  
"HEY YOU!!" Cried Hibiki.  
The figure looked up as the cockpit doors were opening and then crawled into the   
cockpit.  
"HEY!!" Hibiki cried as he climbed off the scaffolding of his Mecha and rushed   
for the unusual machine, "Just who do you think-!"  
Then the mecha moved and shuddered. Hibiki lost his footing as the mecha jarred   
the bay with it's sudden engine movement.  
The jets died down and the whole machine moved in an effort to stand.  
The suit collapsed down to a lying-down position and the cockpit opened to   
reveal the pilot.  
"Now we- HEY!" Hibiki screamed as a bullet ricocheted off the floor.  
The pilot leapt from his suit and landed on the ground and dashed for HIS   
Vanguard.  
"HEY!!" Screamed Hibiki.  
Just then Dita entered.  
"Mr. Alien…huh?"   
The pilot rushed right past her.  
"Another alien!" She yipped and rushed after the pilot.  
  
He was just getting into the cockpit when some strange girl came in after him,   
"Hi!"  
"Do you mind?" Growled Heero Yuy.  
"You're an alien aren't you?"  
"Miss, I'm-"  
"I'm Dita!" Cried Dita and gave Heero a hug, "Another alien! Yipee!!"  
Heero was looking at this woman as if she came from Mars…not far off from   
definition.  
"Hey! You two get out of there!!" Screamed Hibiki.  
Just then the door opened and BC emerged with several armed guards.  
"Hibiki!" Called BC, "Where's that alien?"  
"He's in MY Cockpit!"  
"Hahahahaahah!" Laughed Dita.  
The guards rushed up the scaffold.  
"Hey! HEY! THAT'S MY VAN TYPE!!…Wha!!!"  
Hibiki feel and was caught by BC.  
"Gee…thanks…"  
"Don't mention it." Replied BC as she dropped Hibiki.  
The guards pulled out the pilot from the cockpit AND the clutches of Dita.  
"Hn. So you're the pilot." Said BC, "Clever to get out of sickbay and this far. So   
tell me, what's your name?"  
The pilot smiled, "My name is Heero Yuy."  
Then he stamped down on the feet of one of the women and yanked himself free.  
Then he leapt onto the bar and shoved himself off it with his foot and   
somersaulted through the air.  
"STOP HIM!" Yelled BC.  
The guards opened fire with rubber bullets but they all either missed or didn't hit   
the boy as he ran towards his Mobile suit.  
BC took off after him and so did the guards.  
In three jumps Heero was in his cockpit and closing the cockpit door.  
He tapped several keys in the dark-not needing guidance by light as the system   
powered itself ON.  
The eyes flashed green as the Mobile suit became operational.  
Heero then tried the engines.  
BC and the guards shielded themselves as the rockets on the back of the MS   
flared and ignited, slowly pushing the Mobile suit to the other end of the bay.  
Heero showed no emotion.  
Then the MS hit the doors.  
Heero was bounced around in his cockpit and the Gundam came down to a rest.  
But not for long, as the Mobile suit's torso craned up to give it some clearance. It   
came to a sitting position in the hanger.  
Heero started to reach up for a beam saber stored in the shoulder of his Gundam   
when he got a lock-on alert.  
He looked down the bay to see a smaller Mecha powering up and preparing to fire   
at him.  
He turned back and two boxes on the shoulders flipped up and out and exposed   
Gattling guns.  
The women hit the deck as Gattling fire flew to the other end of the bay.  
Hibiki braced himself as a shield popped up and defended the Mecha from bullets.  
"Hn…" Heero the pilot said as he turned and whisked out a Beam saber. He   
turned and slashed across the doors.  
BC screamed, "EVERYBODY OUT!"  
They all did even as the doors blasted away and decompression took over.  
0.68 seconds after the doors blew open the emergency ones slammed into place   
and re-pressurized the room.  
"Damnit!" Cried Hibiki and called, "Get the doc down here!"  
Dita peered from the open doorway, "Is it safe now?"  
  
Freedom.  
Heero didn't need to say it, as his Winged Gundam was now free in space.  
But something was definitely wrong.  
There weren't any planets nearby.  
No familiar stars.  
No satellites.  
And he wasn't sure of any direction.  
Heero was nervous for what may have been the first time in his life.  
His breathing increased, but the will to defend himself overcame this fear as   
fighters were approaching him.  
He looked around and found his beam rifle floating in space not too far away.  
With a quick thrust he retrieved it.  
Only to find the weapon stunned.  
"Damnit."  
He stored it on a mount on the back of his Gundam and flipped open the Gattling   
cannons.  
  
Meia saw this and banked, with Jura and the other Dreads to dodge enemy fire.  
The Dreads swarmed around the Gundam and looked for an open weakness.  
Heero offered none as he pulled out a laser sward. The long ruby beam then   
closed in on Jura.  
"AYEIEIAHAAAA!!" She wailed and banked her fighter away as Heero thrust.  
He turned and changed direction on a dime and charged in on Jura.  
Meia took the opportunity to strike but the enemy seemed to predict her   
movements as it turned and opened fire on her.  
She banked away and pondered aloud, "Who is this guy?"  
Then Hibiki's Van and Dita's Dread joined the fight.  
The Nirvana slowed and started to turn to watch and recover injuries.  
  
Heero thrust again and turned to fire his head machine guns as he tried to stop at   
least one of the fighters.  
A graceful white one slipped into his view and opened fire with several energy-  
based weapon blasts.  
Heero dodged this and swung his saber around to nick the wing of this one.  
Meia was not happy as she came around and fired again.  
Heero rolled and thrust his wings, the gattling barrels spinning in her general   
direction.  
Jura took up the fight and fired at him.  
Heero raised a wing and it took the shots as pure Gundanium melted under the   
extreme heat.  
He flicked it out again and bashed aside the nose to Jura's fighter.  
Only to come face to face with Vandread Dita.  
Weapons clashed as the main weapon to the Vandread and Heero's beam saber   
clashed.  
Hibiki swung with the other arm but the enemy pilot was gone by then and flying   
up and away.  
Meia's sights closed on it and she came within firing range…  
In the cockpit to Wing Zero the computer system flashed warnings and he banked   
away.  
Meia stood with him as they closed in with the Nirvana.  
Heero came over the back and ducked around the front.  
He flew right past the command room and Magano was shocked at his precise   
flight.  
Heero turned and pulled out the beam saber, momentum carrying him backwards   
as he prepared his defenses and fired.  
Meia shuddered and banked away from the incoming bullets as Heero continued   
to provide them.  
But just then Hibiki closed the distance and grappled the smaller Gundam.  
"Yeah!" Cried Dita.  
Heero was hearing the warning sirens around in the cockpit and looked at the self-  
detonation switch.  
"Mission….incomplete." He sighed as he pounded his fist on the control.  
Nothing.  
The power faded as something short-circuited the reactor and the reactor shut   
itself down.  
"Looks like I'll be their prisoner again…." Heero said.  
  
It was a big fight to get Heero sustained.  
As soon as the cockpit door opened he jumped out of the cockpit, took some steps   
on the hull and rolled all the way out and down the side of the mecha to the ground.  
Then he continued running for the door.  
But it opened to admit Doctor Dureo.  
The good Doctor was bigger than Heero and stopped the young man in the   
doorway and jabbed a needle into him.  
Heero broke away and kept going.  
"Hmm…" Said Dureo as he examined the rhinoceros tranquilizer.  
But Heero was stopped cold by Dita as she arrived around the corner.  
"Mr. Strange Alien!" She yipped and grasped onto Heero like cement.  
Heero found it increasingly difficult to move and even more so when the Doctor   
came around and hit him again with another tranquilizer.  
  
-----------------------   
Well that's Chapter one.  
Did I do well? I hope I did…this is supposed to deviate from episodes 5-7 and from here   
anything in Vandread onward hasn't really happened….  
  
Don't worry, it's (More or less) Hibiki-Dita for those interested, but we're not focusing   
on that couple…  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading this fic and enjoy the next chapters! 


	2. Ch2: Name

GUNDREAD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or Gundam Wing.  
------------------------------------   
Ch2  
Name  
  
Heero then found himself in a straightjacket, chained, with a pair of guards in an   
empty, and small, room.   
He could probably escape, but the guards would probably notice and would be   
very happy to knock him out again.  
Heero turned the only appendage he could, his head, to the door which was   
opening.  
An old woman with several others entered the room.  
So why were there so many women and only two…well three men aboard?  
"So you're the troublemaker." Said the old woman, "Heero isn't it?"  
Heero remained silent.  
"I could bring in that red-head again."  
"Yes." Answered Heero, "My name is Heero Yuy."  
"Well that's good." Said the woman as she sat down, "I am Magano, chief of   
these pirates. You have caused a lot of trouble young man, fortunately none of our young   
ladies were killed in that stunt you pulled off in the hanger. Just what were you trying to   
do anyway?"  
"Get home." Shrugged Heero in the straight jacket, "And I won't let anything stop   
me."  
"Well you seem to be very far from any sort of home young man, there isn't a   
habitable planet around here for light years or so the sensors tell me. Where are you-"  
"I am from the colony section L1." Replied Heero, "In…Earth Orbit."  
"Earth." Repeated Magano, "I haven't heard of Earth in a long time…and you say   
you come from there?"  
"Yes." Answered Heero and looked at her, "Exactly what year is this?"  
"The year? Well young man, the year of our calendar is 3946…"  
Heero counted numbers in his head.  
His pupils dilated.  
"Ah, I see you aren't from around here…not of this universe either."  
"Who are you people?" Asked Heero, "Why are there only two other men on-  
board?"  
"Relax young man." Said the woman, "There are three other men aboard. One of   
them is our doctor, and the other is our navigator. The last one is that pilot you almost   
killed."  
Heero asked, "But why are there only three men onboard?"  
"You're on the Nirvana, Heero Yuy." Replied Magano, "There has been a war   
between men and women for three generations. You have stepped into the only co-  
operation between the species for a very long time."  
Heero slumped in his chair, "Hn."  
"There are two things I can do." Said Magano, "One, I can lock you up in the brig   
until we return to our respective homes…or,"   
Heero looked up at a smiling Magano, "You can fight with us."  
"Fight…with you?"  
She nodded, "We need all the help we can get these days. Why not join us?"  
That didn't sound like a bad idea….  
  
For the first few days he was locked up as a precaution.  
He was chained to an engineering coupling in…engineering…and made to work   
for six days.  
He didn't complain a single time…all the while familiarizing himself with   
whatever system he worked on.  
Then he entered normal life.  
  
Heero was in a jumpsuit provided to him through one of the empty crew quarters   
he was now residing in.  
He entered the mess hall.  
The entire group of women looked up at his entrance.  
Heero took a step forward and leaned sideways as he stared back.  
Two men, wondering what was going on, also looked up at him.  
He walked for the conveyer belt maze of food lines and looked over them.  
An eyebrow arched on his face as he saw little calorie tags with the assorted food.  
Figures. An all-female society would be interested in calorie intake…  
But there were some precautions Heero also had to abide by, and selected a food   
item and walked to a table.  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked, as an available chair stood open.  
Sitting at that table were Hibiki, Dita, and the Doctor.  
"Uh, no…" Said Hibiki, a little surprised to see what he thought was his enemy   
take a seat next to him.   
Heero ignored the attention given to him and started to eat his breakfast.  
Then he looked up at Dita, who was watching him.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Huh. You're not much different from Mr. Alien." Replied Dita.  
Heero looked at Hibiki for an explanation.  
"What!??!?!" Hibiki exploded.  
"Why does she call you that?"  
"I don't know…ask her!" Replied Hibiki as he turned away and continued to   
chomp down on his rice.  
"She just does." Replied Dureo.  
Dita looked at Heero, "Yup, Mr. Other Alien."  
Heero turned his head in one smooth motion to look at her, "Don't call me that."  
"Why not?" Recoiled Dita.  
"My name is Heero Yuy." Replied Heero, still taking the name given to him   
during Operation Meteor in his home galaxy.  
"You don't like the name Mr. Other alien?"  
"I am a Gundam pilot, not an alien."  
"Suit yourself Mr. Gundam." Replied Dita, finding a new name for Heero.  
Heero didn't say anything but just looked back down at his dinner.  
They ate for a moment before Dureo asked, "Something on your mind?"  
"What?"  
"You look like someone with something on his mind." Said the Doctor.  
"…I was just thinking…" Said Heero, "About the possibility of never getting   
back home again."  
This took Dita's attention, and even Hibiki listened his pace of eating to listen in.  
"Go on."  
"Back home I have what you may call friends…I have a familiarity there. It's   
strange, I was trained as a soldier and assassin…and to have these feelings is a   
distraction…but lately…  
  
He remembered that day, four months ago at a party.  
He looked up from his wineglass to see Duo talking with Relena.  
So what?   
But then they started off.  
Heero walked after them and caught up, "Duo."  
"Hey Heero, Relena and I were heading up to my room and uh…we kinda wanted   
to be alone so…"  
"Relena…"  
Relena simply looked at the ground while Duo smiled, "What's the matter Heero?   
You Jealous? C'mon, it's not like you-"  
Heero hit him.  
The fist impacted on Duo's jaw, almost breaking it.  
Duo collapsed backwards.  
"Heero!"  
"Hey, don't worry about it Relena." Said Duo as he came back to a stand, "It's   
all good…I guess you and I should keep away from each other."  
Duo came up to a stand and walked away.  
Relena looked at Heero and asked, "Why Heero? What's gotten into you?"  
Heero was looking at his fist, and didn't notice as Relena ran away.  
Was I…angry at him?  
  
…But lately I've been finding I have been showing symptoms of having them."  
The doctor spoke, "You talk as if an emotion was a disease."  
"In a way it can be."  
Dureo nodded, "Perhaps. But it's more like a benefit, not a hindrance. Emotion   
can bring color to a life that's black and white."  
"My life has no meaning." Said Heero as he opened his palm and examined it,   
"My life has been a mission: Freedom for the colonists I fight to protect. Any deviation   
from that mission is unacceptable. I fight…for the colonies."  
"There aren't any colonies." Said Dureo, "So now what will you do?"  
"I…will…" Said Heero.  
  
What do you live for?"  
Heero looked back at Trowa under the rains in the colony.  
"What?"  
"Why are you still alive?" Asked Trowa, "If you call yourself the perfect soldier,   
then why are you still living?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Heero, There aren't any places for warriors anymore." Said Trowa as he took   
some steps closer to Heero to shield him with his umbrella, "We sealed that fate after   
destroying our Gundams. So what are you going to do now?"  
"I…"   
Heero looked at the passing cars that were driving to some unknown destination.  
"I will continue to fight for the colonies. As long as they exist, I will fight for them   
with my life."  
"Heero, there is no-one left to fight."  
Heero stopped in mid-step away from Trowa and turned back, "Then I will   
continue living until there is someone to fight."  
Trowa didn't bother to stop him as he continued walking into the scrap yard to   
find his Gundam.  
  
"…I will fight to protect this place…until I can get home." Said Heero.  
"But what if you can't get home?"  
This came from Dita.  
Heero turned to her and then to the table.  
"I will… My…programming instructs me to self-destruct. If there is no mission   
then I shouldn't live…but…perhaps I am…mistaken…about…"  
There was silence.  
Heero was as confused as ever.  
"Excuse me…" He said as he stood and walked from the room.  
  
In the cockpit of Wing Zero, the name given to his Gundam, Heero was staring at   
a picture from the photographic archives.  
Relena.  
The closest thing he had come to loving someone else.  
Here, in the iron cage to the soul, he sat and looked at one of the only connections   
to a world he may never see again.  
The small robot known as Pyoro spoke, "Are you lonely?"  
Heero slid aside the panel, "I'm busy."  
"Oh." Replied the Robot and it asked, "Do you miss home?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
Pyoro had no answer.  
"Hn."  
Heero slid the monitor back into place and a storm of typing was heard.  
After a moment Heero heard the robot flutter off and he relaxed in his seat.  
"Am I lonely…"  
He clicked back up the picture of Relena and examined it, "Yes…I am lonely…"  
He reached out with a hand to stoke Relena's digitized face. He touched it with a   
pair of fingertips and stroked her cheek.  
But a power fluctuation to the monitor reminded him that it wasn't real.  
With a heavy heart he shoved aside the monitor and sighed as he reclined in the   
chair with his eyes closed.  
When he opened them again he found a woman to be staring at him.  
His memory told him this was Meia, leading pilot of those fighter craft.  
"What do you want?"  
"Orders." She said and passed him a sheet of paper, "These are directions to our   
simulator room. You will be practicing with us in one of our machines, seeing we don't   
have-"  
Meia was stopped as Heero had turned around and was fishing around in the back   
of the cockpit and pulled out something.  
Carrying a black box with wires dangling from it, he stepped out past Meia and   
started walking towards the door, examining the paper.  
Meia blinked as she watched the cold boy go.  
  
-------------------------------------------   
So now what Heero?  
  
I found that out of all the pilots I find Heero to be the most enjoyable to put outside his   
own universe. It's interesting to see how he adapts to new universes, in Evangelion and   
now in Vandread (There is no connection between these fics just so you know)  
  
Although he seems super now, he still has his flaws outlined in this chapter. He has to   
struggle with trying to accept the fact that he may never see home again to being a sort of   
alien aboard the Nirvana.  
  
Stay tuned, Chapter three incoming. 


	3. Ch3: Enemy from freind

GUNDREAD  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or Gundam Wing.  
  
---------------------------------   
Ch3  
Enemy from friend  
  
"Aie!! What has that man done!!!" Yipped Parfet as she saw what Heero had done   
to the simulator pod.  
A side panel had been taken out and many wires ran to the side of the pod and   
into it, with a solid black box and several disks lying on top of it.  
The girls in the simulator room were mystified at this- that's why they had   
summoned the great engineer Parfet.  
But Parfet was only beginning to understand what that man had done.  
And in the control room the three men were looking at the simulator and the   
monitor.  
The Wing Zero had somehow gotten itself into the simulation and was performing   
moves that could put any normal Dread to shame.  
"He's good." Observed Dureo.  
"You don't need to be some doc to figure that out." Replied Bart as he analyzed   
the result, "Holy Smoke! A reaction time of 0.005 seconds! My God, that boy's a   
superman!"  
"No. It's that black box he put in." Said Dureo, "I think it's some sort of mind-  
machine interface system."  
Dureo then reached forward and shut the system off.  
Heero looked up at the command module just as the simulator shut down.  
"Why don't you practice in one of our Van types?" Dureo asked.  
"I much rather prefer to use my own suit."  
"It's called a van!" spoke an annoyed Hibiki, "As in Van-type, can't you say it   
right?!"  
Heero blinked and responded, "I am used to calling general mecha Mobile suits.   
And besides, the only van I know of is a passenger automobile."  
Hibiki fumed but Dureo remained calm, "Nevertheless it is easier for us to repair   
Vans than it is to repair your Gundam."  
"Whatever." Replied Heero as he hit the buttons to shut down the simulator and   
climbed out.  
He landed with a "Humph!" On the deck, straightened and looked at Meia.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"No." She replied, "I will be your opponent in the simulator trials."  
"I see. Come to wish me luck?" Replied Heero in his usual flat monotone.  
"No," Answered Meia, "To give you a warning. I have rarely lost in a   
simulation."  
"Then it will be unfair to give me one of your mecha and not let me use Wing   
Zero." Replied Heero.  
"Think of it as a Handicap." Replied Meia and walked off to one of the cockpits.  
Heero watched her go and then turned to a fresh simulator.  
  
As the doors to the simulator closed Heero remembered a time when the Epyon's   
helmet needed to be closed.  
As the simulator lights came on he wished it was his friends out there, at least a   
familiar face.  
But there was none here- only enemies.  
The simulation was simple: Pure space, with three Dreads arrayed against one   
Van-type.  
Heero examined the machine. Side-shoulder mount, check. Arm gattling cannon,   
check.  
It was no Wing Zero, but it would have to do.  
The Van erupted forward at maximum speed and opened fire, showering the   
enemy Dreads with bullets as they whipped by.  
He rolled and continued flashing the gattling cannon, tracing that same white   
fighter as before.  
Heero knew this had to be Meia, his opponent.  
  
Meanwhile in the cold vastness of space, a pair of green eyes flashed as they   
narrowed in on the Nirvana.  
"Gotcha…" Said a hostile voice.  
Another Gundam, green and dangerous, leapt from the shadows.  
  
Heero was closing in on the enemy fighter when suddenly the simulator shut off   
and started to open.  
"All pilots! Man your fighters! This is not a drill!"  
Heero didn't need to have a second warning as he leapt from his simulator and ran   
out the door to the hanger.  
  
"What is it?" Demanded Magano from her seat.  
The pregnant operator Erza reported, "Unknown! It appears to be a Gundam-  
type!"  
"Gundam? Another one?"  
Just then confirmation of the Wing Zero launching was heard.  
  
The winged Gundam rotated in space before spreading it's wings, firing it's   
thrusters, and coming around.  
"Gotcha!"  
Several streams of bullet fire flew overhead as Heero turned and whipped out a   
Beam saber to clash with the green trident of the enemy.  
"Now I have you!" Replied the hostile voice of the pilot.  
Heero's voice said in recognition, "Wufei?"  
The Chinese pilot shoved off the Wing Zero, twirled the Nagenta, and flung   
forward one of it's Dragon-fang equipped arms.  
The dragon head shot by and Heero was quick to retaliate with bullet fire.  
The re-built Gundam Nataku Altron swung it's new three tails and fired a rapid   
succession of blasts.  
Heero shielded himself with one of the wings and was grateful to see Meia fire   
into the enemy Gundam.  
The Nataku turned and flung out an arm.  
"Meia below!"  
Meia dodged the Dragon fang, "Thank you."  
Then Dita swooped in and unleashed plasma bolts into the Altron Gundam.  
Wufei simply dodged these, turned the head to look at Wing, then the entire body.  
"I'm after you Heero!"  
The Altron blasted forward with incredible speed and had the beam Nagenta   
ready.  
Heero back thrusted and opened fire with the Gattling.  
Wufei turned the shield up to block the shots before leaning his left arm forward   
and shooting out the Dragon fang.  
It wrapped itself around the Wing's arm and Wufei was about to pull when   
several blasts from Meia severed the tentacle.  
"We're even." Said Meia as she whipped by.  
"So I see you have friends now!" Replied Wufei as he ejected the discarded   
Dragon fang, leaving only the one on the right arm, "I thought you were a man of honor!"  
"What has gotten into you Wufei why are you attacking me?"  
Heero didn't get a reply as Wufei came at him again.  
A quick series of bursts thrusted Heero beneath the Altron as he slashed across the   
torso of the Altron and severed the left arm.  
The Altron spun and chucked the Nagenta.  
It hit the Wing Zero in the chest, just below the cockpit.  
A storm of electricity blew from one of the panels and Heero withdrew his burned   
arm.  
"This isn't over!" Cried Wufei as he turned around and jetted away.  
Jura, seeing it was safe now closed the distance and asked, "What was that all   
about?"  
"I don't know myself." Replied Heero as he pulled the Nagenta free and tossed it   
into space to watch the Altron Gundam leave.  
  
"So you don't remember anything?"  
Heero shook his head, "Only fragments."  
Magano was seated across from Heero and had asked him seconds before about   
anything he could remember before he ended up on the Nirvana.   
"And this pilot? You claim to know him."  
"Chang Wufei. Chinese. He's a stubborn man who takes Justice to the extreme.   
I'm not suspired he attacked me but he has no motive. I am also questioning how he   
rebuilt his Gundam and how he ended up here."  
"Surprised about the Gundam? How so?"  
"Several years ago," Explained Heero, "There were only five Gundams known   
about. Those same five belonged to my close friends and I. All were declared   
destroyed…except mine. Mine wasn't self-destructed…it was heavily damaged, but not   
totaled. I rebuilt it and used it as a tool to defend the colonies…and that's all I can   
remember."  
"What's the last you can remember about this Chang Wufei?"  
"I remember he and I had some argument…I can't be sure how it ended. He was   
upset that I was working outside the enforcement police group I suppose, they were   
called the Preventors. All my friends were in or associated with them, except me. I   
refused to join them because of their backward approach and ties with the government. I   
was a man of action, I didn't need to get involved."  
"And that is all you can remember?"  
Heero nodded.  
"I see. Well, you should go to sick bay and have the Doctor look at that arm."  
Heero looked down at his fried arm and stood from the chair and left the room.  
Magano watched him go and sighed, "Are all boys so angry from where you   
come from?"  
  
---------------------------------------   
So Heero is not alone from his universe.  
  
But…which universe?  
  
Intentionally, the circumstances of Heero's appearance in the universe of Vandread have   
been fragmented and not clear. This may unveil itself later, but for now we must accept   
that Heero is in this present universe, and at least Wufei is out to kill him for reasons we   
do not know yet.  
  
I hope those of you who have read this fiction enjoy it so far, and thank you for at least   
trying.  
  
Incoming: Chapter four 


	4. Ch4: Adapt

GUNDREAD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or Gundam Wing.  
  
---------------------------------   
Ch4  
Adapt  
  
The door to the medical ward opened with a whoosh.  
Seated on the examination table was Meia.  
She looked at him as he entered.  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
"Checkup." She answered and nodded at him, "Your arm?"  
"Yeah." He said and walked closer to her to examine it, "It's not serious, but   
perhaps you people have something that can cure it."  
Meia examined the arm and nodded, "You'll live."  
He looked up at her and noticed something, "What's this?"  
She shied away as his hand closed in on the black ornament around her head.  
Heero blinked with his arm still outstretched, "Why do you wear this?"  
This time she let him touch it and pulled it off her face.  
He examined it, and then her face, "You look better with it off."  
She looked up at him, showing the first emotion he had seen on her- surprise.  
He looked back down at it and flipped it around in his grasp.  
"It was a present…" She said, "From my Oma."  
"Oma…Mother…" Said Heero, "In German."  
"No…my Mother and Oma were two different people…"  
"Hn…I see." Said Heero, "In a completely female society…strange."  
He sat on the table next to her and looked at the jewel, "Does this have any   
meaning?"  
"It's a reminder." She said and took it back.  
Heero watched as she raised it to her head but hesitated and looked at him.  
"Something the matter?"  
Heero answered, "You look better without it. I don't understand why you would   
wear a distraction like that."  
"It's more than an ornament." Said Meia, trying to keep her temper, "My parents   
are gone…this is the only thing I can remember them by."  
"I see." Said Heero and looked at a spot in the floor, "I don't even remember who   
my parents are. Or my real name."  
"Your name isn't Heero?"  
Heero closed his eyes for a moment. "No," He said and opened them, "It was a   
name given to me to be used in Operation Meteor- the name of our mission to attack the   
Earth in the name of the colonies. I have no real name, only the name my Friends have   
given me."  
"Heero is a fine enough name." She answered.  
He looked at her, "So is yours."  
Meia had a slight smile on her face from that comment.  
Then the doctor entered, "Am I interrupting anything?"  
Meia hastily replaced her head ornament, "No…no you aren't."  
Heero blinked as he continued to stare at Meia.  
  
Heero was leaning on the wall of a walkway in wait.  
A door opened next to him and out came the glasses-white Parfet.  
"Excuse me."  
"Huh? Oh…" Smiled Parfet, "What can I do for you Heero?"  
"May I ask, is Hibiki's unit standard?"  
"What? You mean his Vanguard? No…it's not…" Hibiki adjusted her glasses,   
"Why?"  
"Did he do the modifications himself?"  
"Well no…"  
"Then how?" Asked Heero.  
"Um…" Parfet hesitated, "Well, I have to show you something first."  
  
"This is the Praxis." Said Parfet and indicated the huge globe.  
Heero peered out the viewing window at the solid, glowing sphere, "What is it?"  
"Our reactor." She answered, "At least that's what I think…this thing had some   
sort of reaction and caused a lot of changes around here…namely it created the Nirvana   
and modified the Dreads and Hibiki's Van."  
"I see…"  
"Will that be all?"  
Heero paused for a moment as he looked at the Praxis then asked, "Is there any   
way to cause another reaction?"  
"What? You got to be kidding!" Yipped Parfet, "When that thing explodes it's   
dangerous!"  
"…I just need it to modify my Wing Zero."  
"Aren't you satisfied the way it is?"  
Heero looked at Parfet, "If their units can be modified, perhaps mine can be as   
well. I need to be prepared to fight any of the other Gundams if they arrive…and if they   
do I want to have my unit ready in the highest possible condition."  
"Well I'll see what I can do…" Said Parfet and adjusted her glasses before she   
left the room.  
Heero looked back and stared at the humming Praxis.  
  
Almost an hour later Heero walked into the galley and spotted Dita and Hibiki at   
their normal table.  
He picked up what seemed to be an interesting dinner and approached them.  
He stopped and looked over at Meia, eating by herself.  
Heero decided to try something new and joined her for Dinner, "Is this seat   
taken?"  
"Huh, no." She replied as Heero took a seat across from her. After a moment she   
asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Eating here. Why aren't you with Hibiki?"  
Heero didn't have an immediate answer, but replied, "I thought you needed some   
company." He looked up at her, "Should I go?"  
"No, stay…" She said and blinked, "You're strange, Heero."  
Heero dipped his head in acknowledgement.  
"Excuse me…" He said as he turned and stamped his hand on something.  
Meia watched as he pulled out a small camera.  
"Hn…"  
"It looks like one of Paiway's."  
"The nurse?" Heero asked as he jammed the camera in his pocket. He asked   
himself why he did that, and his answer came in an amusing laugh from his mind.  
"She likes to…gather information."  
"I see." Said Heero, "I should give her a talk about manners."  
Meia smiled at this and asked, "Aren't you eating?"  
"As long as we aren't being spied upon." Replied Heero as he started to join Meia   
in eating.  
After a moment of silence Meia said, "You were very good out there earlier   
today."  
"Practice." Replied Heero.  
"Tell me," Said Meia, "How is it you can react so fast?"  
Heero took a moment to digest a mouthful of food, "The Zero system."  
"The what?"  
"My Gundam is equipped with an advanced computer system," Said Heero, "It   
can predict and analyze combat information and provide me with advanced results. In a   
sense, it can predict the movements and actions of others even before they are   
performed."  
"I see… But can this be dangerous? Especially with the mind/machine interface."  
"Only two men have been able to survive the system besides me. Anyone else has   
died with sustained use…it can drive a person insane." Heero said with all seriousness.  
Meia didn't answer.  
Then a voice asked, "So, you must be the wonderful Heero Yuy."  
Heero looked up at Jura, with Barnette slightly behind her.  
"I should-" Started Meia.  
"No." commanded Heero as he looked at her with a hand outstretched on the   
table. His head turned back to Jura, "What do you want?"  
"Well I was wondering if you and I could sit together and talk." Replied Jura in a   
seductive voice.  
"I have nothing to discuss with you."  
"Taking favorites I see." Said Jura as she eyed Meia and then back to Heero,   
"Well Mr. Yuy, I think you'll be more receptive on the battlefield."  
She and her consort walked away.  
"What was that all about?" Asked Heero.  
Meia answered, "Jura's intentions are always shady. You can never be certain   
about what she does."  
Heero continued to glance back at Jura.  
  
"Well, it's the best I can do for you." Said Parfait's echoing voice in the hanger.  
It was late at night in the hanger levels, and Wing Zero was connected to several   
power cables that lead directly to the Praxis reactor.  
Heero had backed up all the files in Wing Zero on several independent computer   
systems and was now ready, "Let's do it."  
Parfet hit a switch.  
Power ran through the lines and contacted the Gundam.  
Nothing.  
Heero looked about the cockpit as Parfet looked around the systems.  
"See I told you-"  
But something did happen.  
A blue aura started flowing from the cable connections and flowed over the   
Gundam, ignoring Heero as it did so.  
But then there was a loud thump on the hull.  
"Someone's outside…" Said Heero.  
The comm. Sounded, "All pilots! All pilots! To your stations! This is not a Drill!"  
Sirens rang and Heero climbed out of the cockpit to look at Parfet.  
  
"What's going on?" BC asked, just out of the hospital and back on deck.  
Magano said in a deep voice, "Another Gundam. Different from the last one."  
The image showed a dark form standing on the back of the Nirvana, waiting.  
  
Heero cleared the landing bay and came up and around to look at the Gundam.  
He was a little surprised it didn't open fire immediately, but recognized the vague   
form.  
The Gundam Heavyarms was standing on the back of the hanger and watching   
him. Several modifications changed the overall design from when he last saw it- notably   
where the Gattling pods had two barrels they now owned three. A large heat knife also   
rested on the right wrist.  
Heero settled the Wing Zero before the Heavyarms, "Trowa?"  
"Heero. Wufei said you were here."  
"Wufei." Said Heero and narrowed his eyes, "What's going on? How did you get   
here?"  
"It's a long story Heero. We followed you though months after you left. Heero,   
I've come to warn you about the others."  
"Really."  
"They want to kill you."  
"Why?" Heero asked, a little stunned.  
The other Dreads hovered behind Heero as Trowa said, "Wufei wants to destroy   
you for resisting to join the Preventors. Duo wants to because he's tired of your   
dominance. Quarte wants to destroy you because you are a threat to his peace."  
"And you want to destroy me as well?"  
"I came because I came to support my friends. But Heero, I came to warn you   
because you are my friend."  
"What about Relena? Did she come too?"  
"We thought we could all get back after destroying you. Until they accomplish   
that Heero, there is no turning back for them. We're trapped here until you're dead."  
"Or I kill you."  
Trowa was silent for a moment.  
"My reason for coming was to bring you back."  
"What?"  
Trowa responded, "Relena wants to have you back Heero, she assigned me to   
return you safely. The others decided to kill you off when we got here."  
Heero wasn't surprised a bit.  
But something inside him surprised him.  
He didn't want to leave.  
He glanced out to his left at Meia's hanging Dread.  
Was it because of her?  
He faced forward again, "I'm staying."  
"My orders," Said Trowa as he unlocked his Gattling cannons and swung them   
into place, "Was to bring you back. I hope you're wearing a space suit."  
"I'm not leaving Trowa."  
Trowa was again silent for a moment.  
"I'm sorry Heero."  
The Gattlings swung up and opened fire on Heero.  
Heero leapt up and the Dreads Scattered.  
Heero flew around and knew he had to get out of Trowa's line of fire.  
He spun and took another direction, flying beneath the Nirvana.  
Trowa simply walked along the hull after him.   
  
Dita wailed, "We need to help Mr. Gundam!"  
Jura looked over at Barnette's fighter and back at the Heavyarms.  
She swung down and opened fire.  
Trowa simply turned and fired up at them.  
"AIE!!!" Screamed Jura as she was hit.  
She and Barnette spiraled into space with damage.  
Trowa turned his body and lined up his sights with Jura's damaged fighter.  
"NO!" Screamed Hibiki as his Van crashed into the Heavyarms.  
Trowa stumbled for a moment and turned to watch the Van type slam a fist into   
the Hevayarm's head.  
Trowa jetted back and opened up the chest to the Gundam and fired.  
Hibiki shuddered and shielded the face and cockpit with the arms of the Dread as   
he jetted away.  
"Man, what's with this guy?"  
Heero peeked up from cover and fired with his chest gattling cannons.  
But a second later he ran out of ammo.  
"Huh?"  
He noticed that the ammo amount was slowly decreasing.  
What was going on!?  
He thrusted back and away from his cover to find a new one.  
Then the left thrusters spontaneously gave out, came on again, and gave out.  
Heero looked over his Gundam.  
Something was wrong…  
The Wing Zero was slowly altering itself…  
Heero flew into an alcove beneath the front shield of the Nirvana and watched as   
his Gundam continued to change.  
  
A Dread pilot screamed as she was hit.  
Trowa turned away from firing at the circling Dreads and continued to march   
forward like a cold, ruthless machine.  
Meia came around and strafed the Heavyarms from behind, but as soon as she   
came over a targeting warning sprang up.  
"What?"  
The gattling opened fire.  
She screamed as her engine was hit and the fighter started in an uncontrollable   
roll.  
As she tried to regain control she noticed a bright light in the underside of the   
Nirvana's top hull.  
It shifted and spotted her.  
"Wha?"  
The thing shifted and blasted out from it's hiding spot and charged in on the   
Heavyarms.  
Trowa looked up and spotted the Gundam a second before it rammed him off the   
Nirvana.  
The machine shifted geometry.  
The new mecha gave a passing resemblance to the Wing Zero, only it was   
different in several areas.   
One difference was that it's wings had changed from organic, graceful white   
wings to long panel-like wings that looked like a collection of mix-matched tiles.  
The new Wing Zero also had claws on the forearms, and clamed to the left arm   
was a sheild, the right a new beam rifle.  
"So Heero, a new suit?"  
There was no answer as the new Wing Gundam lined it's beam cannon up.  
Trowa opened fire and his rounds seemed to have little effect on the Gundam as a   
trio of energy discs appeared and sheltered the Gundam from harm.  
Trowa jumped and found now to be a good time to leave.  
Trowa jetted up and away from the Nirvana, leaving the alien vessel and his once   
friend behind.  
Heero watched the Gundam retreat from the new eyes of the Wing Gundam   
before igniting his engines and thrusting up to Meia's Dread.  
"Meia, are you all right?" Heero asked as the Wing Gundam drifted up to the   
disabled Dread.  
Meia sighed a yes in her cockpit.  
"Good." Said Heero as he transformed the mecha. The shield turned and became   
the top front part of the mecha while the arms swung underneath and became claws. The   
beam rifle locked into the front part of the shield too, and the legs moved to become a set   
of engines.  
The Wing Gundam grasped the disabled fighter and swung into the Nirvana's   
hanger.  
  
------------------------------   
Trowa Barton. Cold, unwavering, and a pillar of cold strength.  
Now possibly Heero's biggest adversary, and once friend.  
  
Just so you know, the Gundam re-do can be seen on Mecha and Anime HQ; a site with a   
large archive of Mecha and Mobile suits (Unfortunately not Vandread yet) and it also   
contains the image which the 'New Wing Gundam' Heero uses. It is a re-design of the   
original Gundam from the TV series, done by Hajime Katoki labled XXXG-01W Early   
type. It is transformable, though now with the Praxis modifications there may be more to   
it than meets the eye… 


	5. Ch5: Fighting death

GUNDREAD  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread nor Gundam belong to me  
  
----------------------------------------   
Ch5  
Fighting Death  
  
Heero was looking at Magano.  
"So your friends have definitely come to kill you then." Said Magano.  
Present in the briefing room was also the other Dread pilots, BC, and Parfet.  
"Apparently." Replied Heero, "They are also very dangerous."  
"I can see that." Spoke Magano, "But my question is, can we defeat them?"  
"It may not be easy…" Said Heero, "The five of us were trained as elite soldiers. I   
doubt they could make any sort of mistakes that you may be used to."  
"Hey, we can handle 'em!" Boasted Hibiki, "We just need ta combine and-"  
"And get destroyed together?" Asked Heero and looked at Hibiki.  
"You said only earlier you could estimate their combat strength." Said BC.  
"They have modified their suits." Replied Heero, "Now I'm not certain what their   
combat possibilities are."  
"Well," Said Magano, "At least you know who's piloting those suits. Meaning   
you could predict their moves?"  
"I can try."  
"Good. Work with Parfet to program them into the simulators."  
Heero nodded and stood to walk out with Parfet.  
Magano turned to Meia, "Meia, I want you and the dread pilots working in the   
simulators to train against this new foe."  
"Yes ma'am." Saluted Meia and left the room with the other Dread pilots.  
  
In the simulator program room Heero was busy with Parfet.  
Parfet, bored with the silence, tried to start a conversation, "So Heero, what's   
Earth like?"  
"Earth?" Asked Heero.  
"That's where you come from right?"  
"I suppose. I don't know where I was born." Replied Heero and went on, "As for   
Earth…it's Green…with big oceans of blue."  
"Is it like Mejeiru?"   
"Where?"  
"My home planet…I guess you've never seen it." Replied Parfet.  
"No." Answered Heero and started programming in the geometry of Sandrock,   
"But I wonder if it's the same."  
"Well Taraaku, the men's planet, is all rusty and brown…It's heavily   
industrialized or so the Doc told me."  
"Hn.." Answered Heero, "Earth isn't that bad yet. We stopped industrializing   
after we constructed space colonies."  
"So," Asked Parfet, "Do you have…women back in your world?"  
"Yes…" Said Heero after a moment, "Men and women co-exist in society, if   
that's what you mean."  
"Yes…" Replied Parfet, "What's the word, marriage?"  
"Yeah." Said Heero as he finished with Sandrock's geometry and colors, "I'm   
downloading Sandrock. That should be the last of them."  
Parfet nodded, "Got it."  
"Should I construct a Leo?"  
"A what?"  
"…Never mind." Said Heero and relaxed.  
Parfet smiled as she continued typing and asked, "I don't suppose…do you have   
someone back where you live?"  
"Have…someone?" Heero Repeated.   
"I dunno…a spouse?" She asked.  
Heero went very quiet for a moment.  
"Something…oh…"  
"Yes…I did." Replied Heero and looked at her, "But since I'm here with no   
chance of return I guess I'll never see her again."  
"How sad…" She said as she turned around in her chair to face Heero, "I'm sorry   
to hear that."  
"Well." Said Heero as he returned to typing, "I'm getting over it."  
"You don't just get over a relationship…" Said Parfet.  
"And you would know?" Asked Heero without looking at her.  
Parfait's turn to be quiet was then before she spoke, "How do you mean getting   
over it?"  
"I'm looking for someplace else to call home…I guess here. And I'm looking for   
someone else….to relate too…."  
Parfet had a good Idea what Heero meant when he said 'relate too.'  
"So you've got a crush on Meia huh?"  
Heero stopped typing, "I suppose."  
"Huh. Well that's odd." She said and turned around to resume typing, "Well I   
guess it's only one way, I mean how can a woman ever love a man?"  
"Very, very easily." Replied Heero without pause.  
Parfet simply looked back at him.  
  
Later Heero was in the simulators finishing another round of combat simulations.  
The cockpit opened and Dureo was standing next to the opening hatch.  
"Break time." He said.  
"Okay." Replied Heero and left the simulator rooms and headed to the galley for   
some lunch.  
Things seemed pretty normal in the galley, and once again he had lunch with   
Meia. Their conversation about the new mobile suits seemed to be going smoothly.  
"The Sandrock's primary armament consists of two very large blades. The   
Sandrock itself, unless modified, isn't a great space-combat suit and should be easy to   
take out. But knowing Quarte he may have installed modifications into his suit to make it   
spaceworthy."  
"What about the Deathsythe model?" Meia asked.  
Heero explained, "The Deathsythe comes with an active cloak. It's primary   
armament is a large beam scythe capable of cutting through any-"  
He stopped as he noticed Meia's look was far off.  
He whirled to see a pair of green eyes looking at him through the glass window.  
Oh my…  
"EVERYONE GET OUT!!" He hollered.  
Everyone panicked and started running out as the Dark Gundam moved back and   
prepared to cut through the hull.  
Heero tugged Meia out the door and shut it closed just as the room became a   
vacuum via beam scythe.  
"Damnit." Cursed Heero and started running for the hanger.  
  
Just as Heero cleared the hanger a voice cried, "There he is!"  
Heero had to transform and block the scythe as it stabbed into the shield of the   
new Wing Gundam.  
"Duo!"  
"That's right buddy," Said Duo as he re-phased into existence an detail, "The God   
of death has come to claim your soul."  
"Not today!"  
Heero shoved Duo off and the gattling barrels flipped up and out.   
They spun at an incredible speed and forced Duo to block them with a raised   
shield.  
The Dreads showed up seconds later and started firing on Duo.  
The Deathsythe cloaked, phasing out of reality so that only his shadow remained   
and the two green eyes.   
"What?" demanded Jura, "This guy's impossible to hit!"  
But Heero pulled out a beam saber and slashed into the shadow, causing the   
Deathsythe damage.  
"No he's not."  
Then he observed Vandread Dita come into existence and rush up on Duo.  
The dark Gundam turned and de-phased to slash across the Vandread's chest.  
Hibiki and Dita screamed as electricity shot through their system.  
"Dita!" Cried Barnette.  
Heero heard the Zero system.  
"What?"  
Meia's Dread closed in.  
"Meia."  
"What is it Heero?"  
"Can we combine?"  
Meia was at first puzzled, "I thought only Van types could…"  
"We'll I'm coming over." Said Heero as he approached Meia.  
Then their computer systems automatically took over.  
The compartment in Dita's mecha opened up and permitted the Gundam to enter.  
Meia's Dread folded in a completely different way. The nose section folded down   
to become a sort of body, while the head appeared in the right place, and so did the arms.   
Projections folded off the arm guards and gave the new Vandread a sort of imperious   
look to it.  
Heero was also in Meia's lap.  
"Hello." He said.  
Meia smiled and reached over Heero to gasp the controls. His hands also came   
over hers to direct the actions of the new Mobile armor.  
The Vandread turned and looked at the Dark Gundam.  
"Woa…hey I like the look." Said Duo as he de-phased, "But playtime's over!"  
Heero moved the arm and it flew through space to strike the Deathsythe just as it   
was de-phasing.  
Duo was tossed in the cockpit as the Gundam toppled end-over-end.  
Then the new Vandread leaned forward and fired large pulses of energy from it's   
midsection.  
The Deathsythe recovered and moved out of the way.  
But Heero nor Meia were going to let Duo get away so easily.  
A beam saber ejected into the arm of the new Vandread and ignited into a blue-  
white flame.  
"Wha? HEY!" Cried Duo as he just missed the beam that was as wide as the   
Deathsythe's arm.  
Heero swung again and missed.  
"I'm outta here!" Cried Duo.  
Then the Vandread shuddered as missiles flew into space and chased the   
Deathsythe.  
Duo screamed as he left on a trail of explosions.  
The Massive Mobile armor relaxed as Duo fled away.  
"Whoa!" Said Hibiki as his Vandread closed in with the Mobile Armor, "Cool!"  
Heero turned his head in Meia's lap to look up.  
Meia replied, "So you can combine."  
Heero didn't respond immediately, but looked back out into space.  
"Next time they attack," Said Heero, "They're going to do it together."  
Both pilots looked at the retreating glow of the Deathsythe's engine.   
"When this is all over," Said Heero, "I want to treat you to dinner. Personally."  
Meia looked down at Heero with an agape expression, her eyes half closed.  
She reached up and removed the head band one again and placed it down beside   
Heero's hand before reaching up with it and stroking his face.  
The stars twinkled in an effort to conceal the approaching storm.  
  
---------------------------------------------   
I am not sure weather the transformation mode on the new Vandread/Gundam   
combination could work, though it has been inspired by the Mobile armor Neue Ziel from   
the Gundam series…  
  
Another enemy; Duo Maxwell. In a flashback we saw Duo making moves on Heero's so-  
called lover Relena Peacecraft. Because of this jealousy Heero showed his first act of   
anger outside the bounds of a mission's objectives. Now it seems Heero will be fighting   
one of his closest friends inside the cockpit to defend the place he now calls and accepts   
as home.   
  
And yes, if you haddn't figured it out by now it is a Heero-Meia pairing. And for those of   
you who would loudly protest at the age differences- this story takes place several years   
after Endless Waltz (an OVA produced after the series with beautiful animation). Heero   
is considerably older and just as cold as he was in EW and the TV series. If he isn't 19 or   
so he's around 17-18 at this point.  
  
But then again since nobody knows Heero's birthday we can't get a definite estimate on   
how old he really is… 


	6. Ch6: Life

GUNDREAD ch6  
  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim over Vandread or Gundam Wing  
-------------------------------   
Ch6  
Life  
  
Back onboard the Nirvana Heero flexed his hand after the checkup.  
Dureo looked the young man's physical results over and declared, "Well if you   
were a native of Taraaku you would be perfectly healthy."  
"Thank you Doctor." Said Heero as he stood off the bed and continued to flex the   
arm the doctor took the blood sample from.  
He walked for the door but it opened already to admit Parfet.  
"Hey Heero."  
"Hi." Heero simply answered as he left sickbay and walked down the corridor.  
He stopped.  
He was not alone in this section of the corridor.  
"Who's there?" He declared.  
"Just little old me…" Said Jura as she rounded a corner.  
"What do you want?" Heero asked, still holding the palm of his hand.  
"Oh nothing, just a simple little request of mine…" She said.  
Heero started walking, "I don't want anything to-"  
She stepped in his way, "Ah ah…hear me out first."  
"I'm not interested."  
"You will be if you hear what I have to say." She answered and went on, "Well,   
how about next battle you and I combine."  
Heero's stare turned into a glare, "I'm only combining with Meia."  
"Oh?" Asked Jura as Heero walked past her, "What about Dita?"  
"Dita's too hung up on Hibiki for me to do anything about it." Replied Heero as   
he kept walking away, "Why don't you ask Bart to combine with you?"  
Jura hit the floor in embarrassment.  
"Uh, Jura, are you okay?" Asked Barnette.  
"No…Jura's not okay…" Replied Jura.  
  
Heero shook his head. Women.  
He then entered his room where he found Meia sitting on his bed.  
"Meia…"  
"I thought you would be here." She said and stood, "Listen um…I want to thank   
you…"  
"Don't mention it." Said Heero as he walked to his computer.  
"But I want to…Thank you for all that you have done…for all of us." She said.  
Heero stopped what he was doing and straightened.  
"Actually," He said, "No thanks is necessary now…not anymore…"  
"What?"  
"I've decided to stay." Said Heero, "As part of the crew."  
"You mean you won't go home?"  
Heero looked back at her, "No. There's so much here that I could never have back   
home… It's more comfortable here than back home."  
Meia sighed, "I'm glad to hear that…"  
Heero looked at her and smiled.  
  
The Nirvana's pulse engine continued to wink as the vessel proceeded at high   
speeds.  
Following it was a shadowy form, followed by several others as they observed the   
gigantic starship move through space- unaware to their presence.  
At the center of this cloud of machines was one particular one robed in a tattered   
brown cloth, with two large blades docked to the back.  
The yellow eyes of this leader were trained heavily on the retreating starship and   
the pilot within.  
  
Heero hauled himself out of the hole in the deck plating and landed a very large   
wrench on the floor of a service corridor.  
Crouched beside the hole and working a computer terminal was Parfet.  
"I've replaced the piping and re-turned the local systems manager." Said Heero as   
he wiped his hands of grease, "It should work now."  
"Thanks for the Help Heero." Piped a happy Parfet.  
As Heero continued to wipe his hands of grease in the small corridor he was   
turned away from Parfet. This is when he asked, "Parfet…I was thinking about our   
conversation earlier."  
"Oh?" She asked, half her attention on the computer before her.  
"Do you have a spouse?"  
She stopped dead in her typing.  
"What do you mean?" She answered.  
"I was just curious." Replied Heero, "Now that I think about it you seemed to be   
stopping in around Sickbay more often than not…"  
"Is that a problem? The Doc needs help managing his machine-"  
"He seems to have a fondness for you too." Replied Heero, "He doesn't show it   
openly, but I think he enjoys your company."  
"Really?" She replied.  
Heero was silent for a moment, "Yes."  
"Wow…" She sighed, "I never thought…I mean it was almost impossible…"  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
"That's the same way I feel about him…" She said in a half-dreamy state.  
Heero finished cleaning his hands, dropped the rag on the floor, and said, "I'll   
leave you to your fantasies."  
"Huh? Oh, Work…" She rambled and a storm of typing was heard.  
Heero stopped on his way out and said, "By the way, if I were you I would think   
about getting to know Dureo. If you really enjoy his presence, maybe you should upgrade   
your relationship to something more…periminent."  
"How would you know?" She asked and turned her glasses to look at him, "Are   
you some expert at romance or something?"  
"No…" Answered Heero and sighed, "But that's what I should have done…with   
her…"  
And Heero left without giving any more explanation to a passionate Parfet.  
  
Heero walked out into the corridor and witnessed a blur.  
After a pause he said one word, "Hibiki."  
He turned his head right and sure enough Dita was charging down the corridor   
after him.  
Heero watched them go.  
Then he said to himself, "Perhaps we should have a traffic monitor…"  
And he continued going his way to find the galley.  
  
He found it strange to have Meia missing.  
He waited ten minutes and decided to eat his lunch without her.  
His now-emerging emotions found it disappointing to have her missing, but he   
could catch up with her later.  
"Would Heero Yuy please report to the command deck?" Came a voice.  
Heero looked up, down at his dinner, and disposed of it before leaving.  
  
Once on the Command Bridge he walked up to the old woman at the center.  
"You called me up?"  
"Yes." Replied Magano and nodded at the screen.  
Heero looked up at the large display screen showing aft.  
"Hn…. So?"  
BC nodded, "Enhance the image."  
The screen became bigger, showing the dark patches in the stars.  
"Now can you see them?"  
"You just noticed them?" Asked Heero.  
"Yes. They came into our radar about a half-hour ago." Said BC, "We don't know   
who they are but we think they may be friends of yours."  
"I think so." Said Heero, "There is one other pilot I have not fought yet."  
Magano looked up at him.  
Heero voiced the name, "Quarte Raberba Winner. And those escorts of his are   
probably the Maganak Core suits."  
"Dangerous?"  
"Considerably. His Gundam is the most heavily armed of our five, and he is a   
monster at close combat. I don't suppose the Nirvana has any operational point-defense   
weaponry."  
"We're still trying to work the bugs out." Said BC, "We're still relying on the   
Dreads and yours and Hibiki's Mecha."  
"Hn…" Said Heero and examined the shapes, "Why call me up and not go to a   
general alert?"  
"We felt that you should ascertain this threat." Said Magano, "Before we charge   
in or try anything rash. They were your friends after all."  
Heero looked back up at the shadows from Magano's face, "They were…"  
  
Heero was pulling out circutboards once at a time in the Wing Zero when he   
heard a voice, "Heero?"  
Heero climbed out of the cockpit of the Wing Gundam and looked out.  
Meia was standing there.  
Though…not in her jumpsuit.  
"Meia, is there something wrong?"  
She was also missing the head ornament.  
"No, I'm fine…." She replied and walked closer to the mecha.  
Meia had abandoned her jumpsuit and was in a more conventional dress.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"Dita lent it to me a while ago…I thought I would wear it today." She said and   
picked up a fold of her skirt to examine it.  
Heero started climbing down from his Mecha, "Any particular reason?"  
"I thought it would make you more comfortable."  
"Does my comfort matter?" Asked Heero as he reached the ground.  
"I think so." She said.  
Heero stared into her eyes, "You're changing."  
"Magano said that too…" Said Meia, "I apologize for missing lunch…"  
"No, it's acceptable…" Answered Heero and looked over Meia.  
She started to blush.  
"You're Blushing."  
"I can feel it…"  
Heero's hand reached up and out to her face, to wipe a tear from her cheek.  
"A tear?" He asked.  
"I'm just…happy…" She said in segments, "Happy that you came…"  
"But why?"  
"I can't explain…" She answered, "I can't explain it…I just…feel for you. I want   
to be with you Heero…"  
Heero blinked and his face softened.  
"I'm sorry, I don't usually show these feelings…they're new-"  
Heero took her chin with a finger and guided it back to him.  
Heero answered in a soft voice; "Neither do I."   
She blinked as they stared into each other's eyes.  
"Do you know what a kiss is?" He asked her.  
She answered by leaning forward.  
The two shared an intimate moment in the hanger deck-  
-While Paiway got it all on camera.  
"Hehe… Gotcha." She laughed.  
Pyoro sighed, "I still can't understand you humans."  
Then Paiway checked her camera.  
"What!? Where's the film!?!?"  
As Paiway ranted Pyoro floated off, "Strange…"  
What Paiway didn't know was that her film was on the seat of the Wing Zero.  
  
BC was the first to spot it.  
"Commander-"  
"I see it." Grumbled Magano, "Order all units to launch."  
BC shouted, "ALL UNITS SCRAMBLE!!"  
The shadows were moving closer.  
  
The moment between Heero and Meia didn't last.  
"Get suited up." He said.  
"But-"  
"You'll be safer."  
"Heero…" Said Meia.  
Heero hesitated a moment, remembering Dita and Jura didn't wear the most   
combat-safe garb either…  
"Get to your fighter." Said Heero.  
Meia nodded, smiled, and rushed off.  
Heero had the concern of trying to remember the weaknesses of the Gundam   
Sandrock.  
  
"Gundam Wing is launching." Announced an operator.  
The Wing Gundam rocketed out of the hanger and transformed, Hibiki right   
behind him.  
The Dreads showed up moments later.  
In their path were the now appearing shadows- a cluster of tattered bown Mobile   
suits with various weaponry.  
At the center of them was their leader, the XXXG-02SRK Sand Rock Kai 2.  
The eyes flashed as the mobile suit produced the two, 18-meter long Heat Shortles   
from it's Thermal cloak.  
"Heero Yuy." Announced the voice of an older Quarte Winner, "On behalf of the   
United Earthsphere Alliance, I challenge you with the possession of Mobile suits and   
conduct against the state. What is your plea?"  
"Plea this." Grumbled Heero as he raised and fired the beam cannon.  
The Maganaks scattered as Quarte shifted under the robe to absorb the beam blast   
with the large shield.  
"Scatter!" Cried Heero.  
The Nirvana team did so as multiple shots flew into that area of space.  
Heero turned and found himself dodging a swing from Quarte.  
He had to thrust again to avoid getting divided in half.  
"Quarte, come to your senses!" Cried Heero as he hooked the beam cannon to the   
shield and drew the beam saber, "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Ratifying justice-" Said Quarte, "And assuring the peace of my people!"  
Another blow struck on the blade of Heero.  
He moved fast to avoid getting blasted by a pair of Maganaks.  
"Wait…" Said Heero.  
He turned and fired at one.  
The enemy Mobile suit seemed to anticipate the move predicting it's flight and   
timing.  
These aren't normal Mobile suits…  
"Mobile Dolls…" Grumbled Heero.  
The automated, Zero-system guided Mobile Suits flew at incredible speeds and   
reactions, as if they too were guided by the Zero system…  
…or the mind of Quarte Raberba winner.  
"Is this what you resort to?" Asked Heero, "The Zero system?"  
"If it brings my people peace any means will be used!" Replied Quarte as he   
rushed in on Heero.  
The Wing Gundam spun, flinging its wings out and bashing the beam saber against the   
heat Shortles of the Sandrock.  
Heero pumped the wings and jetted up and away, two MDs following.  
Meia appeared out of the void, ducking in and annihilating the pair before rolling   
and heading off after another.  
Heero turned around, flinging the wings up in the air as he guided the beam   
cannon in on Quarte's position.  
Sandrock noticed and four Mobile Dolls took up position between the Sandrock   
and Wing.  
"Need help?"  
Vandread Dita rammed into an unsuspecting Sandrock and bashed it with a solid   
hit.  
The Sandrock reeled under the harsh blows given to it by Vandread Dita.  
"Hibiki!" Cried Heero, "Get out of there!"  
"Hey," Started Hibiki, "We got thi-"  
But then the Vandread nearly lost an arm to a heat shortel.  
"Yikes!"  
Heero explained, "The Sandrock is a master at close combat. Get to far distance   
and then shoot."  
Sandrock came after Heero, "I WILL SAVE MY PEOPLE!"  
Heero whipped the beam saber around and then up to a duelist position.  
"Bring it."  
Both Gundams clashed, electricity and melting Gundanium both factors as Heat   
Shortles and Beam sabers clashed.  
They pushed off one another and rammed again with similar results.  
Then Sandrock turned and used its shield, clamping onto the Wing.  
"Huh?"  
"Gotcha!" Cried Quarte, "Now, to save my people!"  
But Hibiki wasn't going to let Heero die yet.  
Vandread Dita returned like an avenging angel and bopped the Sandrock in the   
head.  
Dazed, Sandrock lost focus and allowed Heero to hack the shield in half.  
He then flipped the Gattlings up and fired into the Face of Sandrock.  
One of the camera eyes shattered from the bullets and the Sandrock moved   
backward, marshalling the remaining Mobile dolls around it.  
Heero, Hibiki, and the other Dreads hung in space.  
Quarte rushed again, heat Shortles hot with heat.  
Heero took up the duel alone and rushed ahead.  
Both Gundams clashed in space, heat Shortles blocked by the one enhanced beam   
saber.  
"I once called you the heart of outer space…" Said Quarte.  
Heero hesitated before replying, "I still am… This is no place for you. You, and   
the others, leave this place before you are destroyed."  
"No Heero, we will destroy you." Said Quarte before shoving off and returning to   
the four remaining Maganaks.  
At the center with blades offered, he declared, "Epyon is still looking forward to   
finishing the fight, Heero."  
With that the Sandrock turned around and dissapeard.  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief-except Heero.  
"Epyon…"  
Then he realized that this and the last battles were nowhere as difficult as facing   
the monster of all Gundams would be…  
…Gundam Epyon.  
-----------------------------   
Well if it wasn't obvious before it is now.  
Because of finding someone as cool as she was, and finding someone with a similar view   
of life, Meia has opened up to Heero and allowed him inside a part of her no one has ever   
seen.   
  
And we see the last Gundam pilot in darkness, Quarte- obsessed with defending his   
people he will go to any lengths to defeat the opposer of total pacifism- even if it means   
reanimating the dead Suits of his once-proud Maganak core. Though the pilots are dead,   
Quarte refuses to let go of the power he had.  
And with the Zero system involved things are stacking up against our heroes-   
especially Heero, who will find himself the target of the universe…where maybe not   
even the Zero system can save him.  
…But will he need the Zero system to survive?  
Or the hearts of caring people who can accept him as a human being…and to one   
person who sees in him more than that?  
  
The endgame is approaching fast…. 


	7. Ch7: ...And now I'm on my own

GUNDREAD  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread nor Gundam Wing belong to me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
Ch7  
And now I'm alone…  
  
Heero slumped in the chair as he poured over the computer data from Wing   
Zero's computer systems.  
The scanner data was in front of him now and waving past his eyes as he scrolled   
down.  
The door opened to admit a woman, "You called?"  
Heero turned, "Yes…Parfet."  
Parfet walked over and looked at the computer screen in Heero's room, "This is   
all the combat data?"  
"Yeah. I thought I'd look over it and try to analyze a weakness. I was hoping to   
have a second opinion."  
"Well let me see." She responded and pulled up a chair to examine the   
specifications of the Heavyarms.   
The two sat idle for a moment looking over the sensor data from the battle.  
…And Parfet wanted to start a conversation, "Heero?"  
"Hn?"  
"I want to thank you for giving me advice earlier…"  
Heero tapped on some keys, "Did it help?"  
"Well I…had lunch with the Doc…"  
"I thought I saw you two together," Said Heero and then observed, "Heavyarms   
has no ammo…."  
"Yes well…" She said and blushed, "I just can't believe…I can't…"  
"It's normal to be nervous on a first date." Said Heero, "All girls are."  
"No…" She said, "I can't believe…I'm in love with him…a man at that!" She   
turned away in her chair, "I thought it was impossible…"  
Heero made a confused face when she wasn't looking, "And that's abnormal to   
you? On second thought, don't answer that."  
She sighed as Heero continued looking over the data.  
He finished Sandrock, "Well I don't think there appear to be any sort of   
weaknesses on these Mobile suits. They've been all worked out. It's lucky we managed   
to stop them at all."  
"Well," Asked Parfet, "Maybe we should upgrade some of our systems."  
"We've already upgraded all the Dreads and Hibiki's Van type." Said Heero as he   
turned around in his chair, "I'm not sure if we can upgrade them any further than they   
already are."  
"What about taking some of these weapons systems, like that active cloak?"  
"We don't have the schematics. Only ideas." Replied Heero, "No… Wait," He   
raised his head, "Doesn't the Nirvana have any weaponry?"  
"Not that we've been able to access." Said Parfet, "And we couldn't find any   
backup systems. I think there are what appear to be weapons aboard though…"  
"Let's start looking." Said Heero as he left his seat.  
  
Hours later Heero climbed down from a maintenance shaft.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"I could find what looks like a back-junction to a particle cannon. I think they're   
mounted in the arms." Heero finished as he came to the ground.  
Parfet answered, "We did have weapons in there at one time…but we can't use   
them anymore…or we haven't found the controls-"  
"They're stunned." Said Heero, "And they can probably be accessed through the   
commander's station on the bridge. Or Auxiliary control-"  
Then Hibiki ran up, huffing and puffing.  
"Hibiki, what's-"  
"Heero!" Replied the pilot, "Damnit get down to the launch bay!"  
"Why?"  
"Two of your friends have shown up!"  
Heero wasted no time in dropping everything and taking off.  
  
When he entered the launch bay he came to a stop.  
Sanding over a damaged Wing Zero were two mobile suits, one Red, one blue.  
"Mercurious and Vayate."  
The two Mobile suits looked down at Heero with their faceplates open.  
"Well well," Said a sinister voice, "He finally showed up."  
"Dorothy."  
"Nice Timing Heero."  
"Sally…you too?" Heero asked.  
The Two Advanced Mobile suits didn't answer right away. In Mercurious's hand,   
clutched and fainted like a rag doll was Dita. In the other was Meia."  
"Release them now." Heero commanded.  
"Why?" Asked Sally, "Them?"  
She released both.  
"Damnit!"  
Heero rushed for Dita's falling form.  
How am I going to save them? Heero thought aloud.  
But Wing moved for him.  
One hand around the Mercuirous's leg, the other up to catch Meia in mid-air.  
Heero landed as he caught Dita and collapsed to the ground.  
"What?" Asked Sally and then lifted the Vayate's foot.  
The Wing Gundam shifted, Brining it's mass around to use a foot and slam into   
the Vayate.  
Sally toppled backwards and Wing landed the raised foot meters before Heero's   
fallen form.  
Mercurious struggled to get it's leg free but the Wing Gundam stood up and   
tripped the Red MS.  
"But…how?" Asked Sally.  
Heero was a little confused for himself.  
But he had no time.  
He set Dita down and ran for the Wing Gundam.  
The hand landed on the ground and Heero ran up the Wing Gundam's arm and   
leapt into the cockpit.  
Machine guns installed on the new Vayate opened fire to try to stop him but were   
too late.  
The Wing Gundam now reacted and flipped up the Gattling guns.  
Both MS walked backwards in the bay before flipping down the faceplates to   
their cameras.  
"I'll show you firepower!" Cried Sally as the Vayate moved a massive beam   
cannon around and locked it into the grasp of the Vayate with an audible slam.  
Heero braced himself for the inevitable but gunfire rattled from his right.  
He turned the Gundam's head to see Hibiki's Van type in motion.  
Heero, Grateful for the distraction, raised Meia up to the cockpit and opened it to   
admit the unconscious girl inside.  
After she was secure comfortably on Heero's lap, the door closed and the Wing   
Gundam was in motion.  
Mercurious then swung in the discs from it's back to form a barrier.  
Wing simply lifted the Variable speed beam cannon.  
"Ha."  
The beam fired and punctured the barrier and whipped past the Mercurious into   
the door.  
Heero Realized his mistake and dropped his shield down as the doors once again   
blew open into space.  
The shield was in the right spot to catch Dita.  
Both enemy MS were shot into space.  
"Hibiki," Commanded Heero, "Take care of her!"  
"What?" She's not-"  
"I said TAKE HER!"  
Hibiki was hesitant for a second, grumbled and swiped up Dita from her dying   
position on Heero's shield and moved to one of the Van closets.  
After it closed and pressurized, Heero's Mobile suit flipped in the bay and blasted   
out after the enemy suits in fighter mode.  
No second Heero cleared the launch ramp he was under fire from the two suits.  
He rolled, transformed, and lifted the rifle to target Vayate, the weaker of the two   
in defensive power.  
"Na-ah."  
The discs flew itno place to deflect the beam rifle shot.  
"Damnit…" Heero cursed and flew towards the mothership with both enemies   
behind him.  
He tapped some comm. Keys in the cockpit and spoke, "Magano, I'm under   
attack."  
"We see that." Answered the older woman, "Anyone injured?"  
"Hibiki's in the hanger with Dita. She needs attention. I need support."  
"We're rushing out the Dreads. You'll need to get Meia back here if you want her   
outside."  
"…I can manage. Just get those beam cannons working."  
"The what? Heero?"  
Heero cut off Magano before she could answer.  
BC asked her, "What about these Beam cannons?"  
"I don't know…but I think Parfet does."  
  
Heero rolled and fired back, only to have the raw energy wash against the screens   
of the Mercurious.  
Since the Red unit continually changed it's frequency of the shield, it was   
impossible to match and nullify the screen.  
Heero slowed and decided to whip out the beam saber.  
Mercurious took up the challenge and ignited it's own to rush at Heero.  
The duelists blocked each other as Vayate rushed into position.  
Then the Dreads showed up.  
Dread Jura and Dread Barnette were forming up with several others as they   
rushed in and started harassing the Vayate.  
"Oh Heero," Said Jura, "I'm waiting…"  
"Shove it." Said Heero, "I'm sure Meia in my cockpit won't be too happy."  
Jura went quiet.  
Heero was busy avoiding getting chopped into pieces as Dorothy persisted in her   
strikes.  
"Damnit!" Cried Heero as he was blocked, "Dorothy, what the hell do you think   
you're doing?"  
"Why…killing you of course." She said and lashed out again.  
Heero rolled and parried the clash in space, with Mercurious and Wing upside-  
down to one another.  
Heero wisely activated the machine guns and pumped the head full of lead.  
"Ah~" Wailed Dorothy as her vision was lost.  
Then Heero returned upright and slashed across the Mercuious's cockpit.  
The Mobil suit frizzled for a moment then exploded.  
Heero winced.  
"….I killed her…."  
Vayate came in with a vengeance and opened fire.  
Heero weathered a blast then turned and as if on instinct, aimed and fired.  
The blast punctured the center of the cockpit.  
Sally was dead instantly as the Vayate exploded seconds later.  
"Nice going Heero." Laughed Jura.  
Heero was wide-eyed.  
He had killed Dorothy and Sally.  
Two people who had been good friends until just recently.  
What had he become?  
Just then Meia stirred in his arms.  
  
After that incident Heero left the hanger deck immediately despite efforts by Meia   
to ask him what happened.  
"I just…..alone…" His response was and walked out.  
Meia turned to Parfet for answers then.  
Now Heero was in one of the more remote parts of the Nirvana.  
With such a big ship there were parts abandoned by the crew, left dark or   
untreated by the feminine crew.  
And none of the three males explored up this far either.  
Heero had found solitude in one of the cargo-hold rooms much similar to Hibiki's   
quarters.   
He was slumped up against the wall, with a laptop on his lap with a flickering   
screen.  
A word document was open with a letter of apology.  
Heero had a faraway look in his eyes, trying to reason out what words he could   
say to any of his friends that could rectify this mistake.   
But there were no words.  
For the second time in his life he experienced…regret. He didn't feel this way   
ever since he accidentally killed that little girl and her dog.  
"How many times must I kill that little girl and her dog?"  
Those words from long ago rang like a bell. He had said them just after the Eve   
wars…just before plunging into the water near Brussels, during the Mariemea incident.  
"How many more lives must I take?" He said to himself, "Before all this is   
over…"  
He didn't count on this. This emotion.   
His intentions to enforce peace with his Gundam were not without flaws. This   
was one of them.  
Could he have handled taking on a Preventor or even one of his friends had they   
tried to stand in his way?  
Obviously not.  
At least, without killing them.  
Heero's thoughts were disturbed by a shadow walking into the darkened room.  
He looked up to see Meia standing there.  
The two looked at each other in minutes of prolonged silence.   
"Is there something the matter?" She spoke in a crisp voice as she sat next to him.  
"Yes…" he said, "I killed two of my friends today. I've never killed any of my   
friends before."  
"…I can understand what you're going through." Said Meia, "But you did it to   
protect someone. Heero, were they your friends?"  
"What…do you…mean?"  
Meia went on, "Magano taught me the value of friendship. I never accepted it…I   
just disregarded it as the ramblings of an old woman. But…now perhaps they are starting   
to make sense."  
Heero blinked and continued to look at her as she continued, "Heero…do friends   
try to kill one another?"  
"…I don't think so…" Said Heero as he looked back to another corner of the   
room, "At least…not in my experience."  
"In your view then," She said, "Anyone targeting you for destruction…are they   
enemies?"  
"Yes." Heero answered reflexively.  
"Then…" Meia said, "If someone you thought was your friend wanted to destroy   
you…would you consider that person a friend anymore?"  
"…no…" Heero answered, "I don't think so…"  
"Then," Meia said, "Do you still think of those people as the same ones your   
friends are?"  
"…No…" Said Heero and reasoned, "I guess…they aren't the same people I   
remember. Perhaps they aren't the same friends I made years ago…"  
Meia moved closer to him, "Maybe you should put this aside Heero…"  
She closed the laptop.  
"Come with me down to the galley…I'm sure you're hungry."  
Heero stood with her and then asked, "Meia…how did you know I was up here?"  
Meia smiled, "Magano told me."  
Heero was starting to wonder how she knew when he observed the surveillance   
camera in the corner of the room.  
"…Hn…"  
  
In the galley Heero took another spoonful of Rice into his mouth.  
Then he looked up and around.  
He spotted Parfet and the Doctor talking in the corner of the galley, seated next to   
each other and laughing at a joke.  
Heero smiled. Coupling…  
He seemed relaxed now…not tense as he was during the Eve wars.  
He had come a long way since then…  
…Especially in coming out here.  
Meia took her seat next to Heero, "Are you enjoying your lunch Heero?"  
"Yes…thank you…" He answered and spooned another load of rice into his   
mouth.  
Meia smiled, "It seems that Parfet has become quite affectionate with our doctor."  
"I know." Answered Heero as he took another bite of rice.  
"You arranged it?"  
"…sorta. I gave Parfet some counseling."  
"I envy you."  
Heero looked at Meia, who was playing with her spoon in her hand, "You come   
from a world so different from ours…and you can understand the strange things men and   
women can do together when they interact…"  
"…I think Dita would be more jealous."  
"You're right." Laughed Meia with Heero for a moment and then relaxed,   
"Heero…Can you…tell me…how men and women of your world react?"  
Heero put down his spoon, "Well… in the society I know…men and   
Women…well…they each have a partner."  
"Different partners?"  
"Each other." Said Heero as he explained the prospect of marriage, "These two, a   
man and a woman, can join together in holy matrimony and become husband and   
wife…"  
"What are you saying?" She asked, confused.  
"I'm saying that…well…a man and a woman, once joined by a ceremony…live   
together."  
"For how long?"  
"…For the rest of their lives mostly. And the two of them can mate and have   
children."  
"Is that possible?" She asked.   
"…That's the normal way I understand it." Said Heero.  
"So you mean," She asked, "They arrange to have their eggs fused?"  
Heero almost face vaulted, "Um…men don't have eggs."  
"Well then what do you have?"  
Heero looked around at the table to see no one…not even Paiway or her listening   
devices, were present.  
"We have…um…another type of reproductive…uh…cell…yeah, that joins with a   
woman's egg and fertilizes it so that it becomes a fetus and grows within the mother."  
"You mean like Ezra?"  
"…Yes," Said Heero, remembering what the Doc had told her and what Ezra told   
him herself, "the result is…Ezra. She is pregnant with child. That's the normal way our   
society reproduces."  
"Must be a nuisance. Why do you do it?" She asked.  
Heero tried to avoid blushing but couldn't help it, "It's the…ritual that's   
performed. It's highly…um…enjoyable. But normally people do not…perform   
this…ritual…until they're much older."  
"How older?"  
"Well…at least when they can sustain the child's needs. Preferably when the man   
of the house has a job." Said Heero.  
"Ah…" She nodded, "But what about…man and man couples or woman and   
woman couples?"  
"Such things cannot happen." Said Heero, ". That is immoral and it's very rare   
when I come from. A child cannot be formed with parents of the same sex, People of the   
same sex are generally forbidden in modern-day society."  
"So you would never-"  
"No. I would rather die."  
"I see…" Said Meia and asked, "But what about…with me…"  
"Huh?"  
"Would you…join with me?" She asked.  
If Heero wasn't blushing he was now.  
"Would you undergo this ritual with me.?"  
Heero was uncomfortable.  
Fortunately an alert went off.  
"I think we should get ready."  
  
But it seemed like the attack had come.  
The launch bay doors were still gone, so Heero and Hibiki had to launch from   
auxiliary hangers while the Dreads launched from the normal launch bay.  
They were coming.  
"I count thirteen units." Said Ezra, "Seven Mobile suit variants, five Maganak   
drones, and a spacecraft."  
"So they're here." Said Magano, "Well, prepare the defenses and raise the   
shields."  
The invisible energy grid hummed into place and the Dreads, van, and Gundam   
took point.  
Heero was at the front of the group, and on his flank was Meia.  
Approaching them were the enemies.  
Four of them were the familiars- Altron, Deathsythe, Heavyarms, and Sandrock.   
Clustered around Sandrock were five Maganaks. In the distance and rapidly approaching   
was the Preventor's cruiser, with half it's missiles spent.  
Beside the Preventor cruiser were two mobile suits…A Leo and a Talgeese I   
model.  
"Hn…I wonder who's in those suits…" Heero said aloud.  
He ran through a number of people in his mind. Zechs, Catherine, Noin, Silvia   
noventa…and Relena…  
Two of them were-  
But he was forgetting one unit.  
Like a bane to light, the figure at the center of the formation was a dark lavender,   
with glowing red eyes and a beam saber ignited at full, glowing green.  
This was the Gundam Epyon. Transformed and now dangerous as two gattling   
cannons sat on each shoulder, and missile packages were seen in the shield guarding the   
long heat whip.  
There were only two people that could pilot that suit, himself included.  
"That has to be Zechs."  
The communications line opened, "Heero Yuy."  
"Zechs." Said Heero and raised the beam rifle, "Stay away. Return to whatever   
place you came from. You're not wanted or needed here."  
"That's too bad." Seethed the voice, "Because we have to make sure you're dead   
before we can give up and go home."  
Heero spoke again, "This is my Home now Zechs. If you do so much as scrathc it   
you will suffer."  
"And what do you think you can do? You and your friends are no match for us.   
Why do you even try?"  
Heero's heart raced for this one, "Because this is my new home…and nothing can   
separate me from the people or the place. No, I will die before I can let you harm them."  
"Suit yourself." Said the Epyon and halted, "This is your last chance Heero. Give   
up, or die."  
Heero had one response.  
"Go to hell."  
  
The battle commenced.  
The dreads and Heero flew apart as mass firepower converged.  
Heero's beam cannon went off and annihilated Quarte's dolls as they tried to   
converge.  
Then he turned and parried a block from Quarte.  
Behind him were Deathsythe and Nataku as they rushed up from Behind.  
Heero turned and fired the beam rifle in their direction before flipping up the   
Gattlings to fire at Trowa.  
Dread Jura whipped past, cannons going off as it shot past Quarte.  
Dita and Hibiki combined and chose Nataku as a target and clamped both hand   
weapons into place.  
Heero flung out his wings, flew backwards, and transformed to avoid shellfire   
from the Heavyarms.  
He rolled, unleashing cannon fire from the nose of the new fighter.  
The shield opened up portions of itself and let fly hundreds of 6mm long missiles.  
The clouds homed through space and detonated around Deathsythe.  
Following Heero was Meia, as she chose the Deathsythe as her target and fired.  
Duo bore several hits before cloaking and getting out of there.  
Quarte turned his shield to block a shot from Vandread Dita, but another blast   
forced him to discard the blown out remains and move.  
Nataku's arms flung out at Dread Barnette, but the woman rolled out of the way.  
Then she screamed as Nataku's Hydra-like tails opened fire.  
Jura then appeared out of nowhere and opened fire on the tails, severing one.  
Wufei turned one dragon arm and flung it out at Jura, blowing off half her fighter.  
She screamed and tumbled out of the battle.  
  
More and more Dreads were calling out in anguish as their fighters were being   
defeated by the vastly superior Gundams.  
Magano shouted, "Parfet! Do we have those beam weapons ready yet?"  
In a service tube, Parfet was crawling through the cramped spaces within and   
shouting, "I'm doing the best I can!"  
  
Heero rolled again as missiles streamed past him. He transformed and turned the   
beam cannon at Trowa as missiles arched over his left shoulder.  
Meia did a side-slip and fired into a turning Heavyarms to support Heero.  
Trowa ignored several shots as they slipped past and fired the six gattling barrels.  
Heero and Meia separated to dodge the shot and rolled around to fire into the   
Nataku.  
Wufei stumbled for a moment as several shots came in from various directions.  
Then he spotted Heero.  
"You! You killed Sally!"  
The Nataku, oblivious to all fire, opened up his beam Nagenta, "I'll make you   
PAY!"  
Heero turned around and answered, "It was her and your fault for attempting to   
attack me. She paid for it, so will you."  
Heero dodged one shot and then rammed his shield into the Nataku's shoulder   
armor as He tried to come around.  
Wufei cried out in anguish at the jammed arm and then let the other one form into   
a dragon fang and whip at Heero.  
Quick shots from Meia detonated and severed the flying fang.  
Wufei moved then, swinging out the open arm to hit Heero.  
He missed thrice before several shots from a trio of Dreads melted the Nataku in   
several places, also taking off the arm Heero had jammed.  
The Nataku, or what was left, floated backward.  
Heero looked at the remains before turning and blocking Duo.  
Wufei floated for a moment before saying on the Comm. "You've won Yuy. I   
must die."  
Wufei paused for a moment, moving in his cockpit, "Nataku, I will see you   
soon…"  
Then the Altron III shined and flashed all over it's body before exploding in self-  
destruction.  
Heero hardly noticed as he shoved Duo off and kicked him away.  
The Deathscythe drifted backwards and then thrusted forward, "Hello BUDDY!"  
Heero rounhoused the Gundam and kicked Duo sideways into a hail of energy   
bullets.  
The Dreads, rallying behind one of the fighters, had formed a wolf pack and were   
concentrating their fire.  
Duo was subject to this rain of energy as he turned up one of his arm shields and   
launched it.  
Like a flock of birds, the Dreads separated and flew apart to avoid destruction as   
the shield flew into space and exploded.  
A Screaming Barnette flew in and fired into Deathsythe's head.  
Duo raised an arm and blocked the shots to sacrifice the arm.  
Then he slashed across Barnette's fighter.  
The woman screamed as he fighter leaked fire.  
"Barnette!" Cried BC, "Get back in here!"  
But no answer came from Barnette as she drifted.  
"Hibiki!"  
"I'm on it!" Cried Hibiki as he disengadged and flew after Barnette.  
This left Meia and Heero in the fighting, along with the other Dreads.  
Duo turned and rushed at Heero, "Time to die buddy!"  
"Not today." Replied Heero as he leveled his beam cannon.  
He hesitated.  
Duo rushed in closer and closer.  
"I…once called you friend Duo." Said Heero, "This friendship ends now…"  
Duo was quiet as he rushed in, then said, "Yeah…"  
Heero fired.  
The Deathsythe tumbled and flopped in the beam before emerging as nothing   
more than a mangled torso.   
"Well…I guess that's a rap." Said Duo's voice from the cockpit.  
Heero's cool eyes looked at the remains of the Deathsythe.  
"Well…it's been fun Heero." Said Duo and then said, "Take care friend…"  
The Deathsythe self-destructed.  
Heero was silent for a moment.  
"I called him friend…" He said.  
But the screams from the Dreads recalled his spirit into battle.  
"Hn-umpf!"  
The Wing Gundam reached up and pulled a beam saber from it's shoulder.  
Heero whisked the saber up to his face in respect.  
"Time…to die."  
The Wing then erupted into battle with rifle, shield and saber in hand.  
  
Heero rushed into the infighting, his target was the Sandrock.  
He spun, flew up and fired into the Sandrock with the beam rifle.  
Quarte noticed it and jetted aside.  
Heero charged in and down at Quarte with the Beam saber.  
Quarte turned and accepted the challenge with his heat glaves, crossing them and   
then parting them to charge at Heero.  
He swung one at Heero and then swung the other, to clash against the shield and   
send sparks flying.  
Unfortunately the same arm that held the saber.  
"Haha…you won't survive!" Laughed Quarte, "Dorothy will be avenged!"  
"Listen to yourself, you're crazy!" Replied Heero, "Stop this insanity!"  
"Not until YOUR DEAD!!" Screamed Quarte as he shoved off Heero and rushed   
at him.  
Heero swung the beam rifle into place and fired.  
Quarte screamed in agony as he was incinerated alive under beam rifle fire.  
The Sandrock looked up at the Wing Gundam before it too glowed and self-  
annihilated itself.  
"And all the Maganaks…" Said Heero, "Never came with Quarte."  
He turned to look at Trowa, but the Heavyarms was nowhere to be found.  
"So," Said the smooth voice, "Looks like you wanted a challenge. I'll give one."  
Heero turned and blocked the huge beam saber with his own as the New Gundam   
Epyon glared at him.  
The Gundam flew back and shot out it's heat rod.  
Heero moved the beam rifle out of the way, knowing from experience how Zechs   
used that weapon on him before.  
Gattling fire flew at Heero but he blocked it with the raped shield.  
Then flying up and over was the Talgeese.  
Heero blew up and away and targeted the Talgeese.  
"Whoever's in the Talgeese is going to die."  
"Heero?"  
Heero's eyes exploded wide as he realized the voice, "….Relena?"  
Relena peacecraft's face, in full uniform, appeared.  
Heero was wide-eyed.  
"Heero….what have you done."  
Heero was starting to choke, "Rel-…but how!?"  
"I came with my brother. I was hoping you could surrender, but I assume even I   
have to fight in one of these weapons to promote peace."  
"Relena you….I…"  
"Heero?" Asked Meia as she took point beside her lover, as well as the remaining   
dreads…minus several that were recovering Jura.  
Meia's screen appeared, concern on her face.  
"Meia…Relena…I…I…."  
Heero's mind was going wild. His home…  
His home.  
It was taking point beside him.  
"Heero…I…" Meia was saying, "Don't…I don't…."  
"Meia…." Said Heero and looked at her tenderly.  
"Heero…" Said Relena, "Heero Surrender at once."  
"Over my dead body."  
"What?"  
Heero turned back to Relena, a death glare on his face, "I vowed to kill you, and I   
will fulfill that vow."  
"What?" Asked an appalled Relena.  
Heero raised his weapon at her, "I see that my feelings didn't matter. They didn't   
matter at that party, and they never meant anything after the Eve wars. You abandoned   
me. You never searched, you never came, you never called. You threw me away."  
"Heero….I…" Then she turned business, "I won't tell you again, surrender and   
lower your weapon."  
Heero answered in so little words, "No Madam president."  
Relena gasped.  
This was the first time he had called her by title.  
The beam weapon went off.  
Relena's lower torso disappeared and her Talgeese drifted.  
"FIRE!" Cried one of the girls, possibly Meia.  
The Dreads unleashed a rain of destructive power on the Talgeese.  
It shuddered and squirmed under the fire before suffering explosions.  
"Heero-"  
The Talgeese blew itself up, taking Relena with it.  
Now the only enemies were the ship….and Epyon.  
"You killed Relena." Said Zechs as he brought up his beam saber, "Now I have   
no choice but to kill you or die."  
"So be it." Said Heero.  
He rushed forward, as did the Epyon.  
They clashed sabers, passing each other in the process.  
But Zechs had another target as the heat whip lashed out and struck Meia.  
She screamed as Gattling fire came down on her.  
Heero came in between her and the Epyon as he shielded her from harm.  
"My, how virtuous." Said Zechs as he rushed at Heero once more.  
Heero released the rifle and changed hands with the beam saber to rush in on the   
new Epyon.  
  
Meia was tumbling through space, helpless as she watched her Heero fighting the   
lavender monster.  
But then Vandread Dita showed up.  
"Hibiki…?"  
"Let's get you back to the hanger."  
The Vandread carried the damaged Dread back to the hanger bay.  
  
After Heero clashed sabers again with Zechs he jetted up and away to exchanged   
machine gun fire.  
Then he changed directions and turned around as Zechs flew up in front of him   
and flipped around.  
The Epyon twirled around to go to armor mode and the twin heads of the Epyon   
opened to a pair of beam cannons that fired at Heero.  
Heero blocked with the shield, which shattered under a barrage.  
Now armed with only a beam saber and his wits, he dodged and weaved from the   
incoming fire.  
"Heero!" Cried Hibiki, "Get back to the hanger!"  
Heero, after a second said, "I'm in the middle of something-"  
"I don't care! Just get to the hanger as soon as possible!"  
Heero was just about ready to accept death by beam cannon as the blasts inched   
closer when gattling fire sprang from his right.  
He turned and saw Gundam Heavyarms opening fire.  
"Trowa…"  
The Epyon transformed and turned as Heavyarms rammed the evil Gundam.  
"Trowa…"  
"Go to your friends Heero, I'll take care of this." Said Trowa as he continued to   
pin the Epyon.  
Heero nodded and flew off towards the hanger.  
  
As he glided in Hibiki was talking to him, "Okay, line up in the center."  
"Wh-" Heero was starting to say when he noticed Hibiki had de-combined from   
Dita, "But…"  
Then he, Dita, Jura, and Meia were ejected back into space with a smaller item.  
"Pyroro?"  
All thee Dreads unfolded and changed, some parts splitting off and others shifting   
around.  
Pyoro flew into the mix and was lost in a new robot.  
All five combined up to form what Hibiki could have in the same combination…  
…Only with this Gundam at the center, it became the largest Gundread ever to be   
seen…  
  
"Traitor." Said Milliardo, "Once I finish Heero I will enjoy killing you."  
"I don't care." Said Trowa as he opened fire, "My life has no meaning. Only   
Heero's."  
"How can you say that?" Asked Milliardo, "He's as worthless as any of us!"  
"…No." Said Trowa, "Heero has more value, because out of all of us he has   
learned the most. He is…the best of us. He will surpass and exceed us…even you   
Milliardo."  
"What? Impossible!" Cried Zechs as he charged, "I AM SUPERIOR!!"  
The Heavyarms tried to block but lost three Gattling barrels and then an arm as   
the beam saber flashed out with fury.  
Not even Catherine in her Leo could do anything as she had to watch powerlessly.  
But there was a suit that could do more.  
The Superior Gundread came down like an avenging angel down on the Epyon   
and rammed the smaller suit.  
Epyon tumbled for a moment and regained itself to see a pair of wire-guided arms   
dislodge themselves from the Gundread and fly out towards Zechs.  
He tried to catch one in the wire but beam fire from the other Dreads forced him   
to back up as the arms slammed into the leg and thigh of the Epyon.  
Zechs was rattled around and cursed, "Impossible!!"  
"No." Said Heero, "Unbelievable."  
On his left was a smirking Jura, on his right was a caring Meia, and below him   
was a curious and furious Dita in the joined cockpit. Pyoro was guiding the wire-guided   
arms while the women controlled the weapons of the massive fortress in space that their   
Dreads had become. Heero was at the command and navigation.  
The battle fortress closed in on the out-powered Epyon and Jura and Meia's guns   
lowered down on the Gundam and fired.  
The Epyon snapped up an energy sheild to deflect the blasts and sent a   
communication to Noin in the freighter.  
The Freighter turned and dumped the cargo boxes. They opened up to reveal   
missiles ready to fire.  
But the Nirvana had other ideas.  
From the two outstreatched arms, Beam cannons of emense calibur opened fire.  
The boxes were incinerated in the first berrage before the missiles could launch.  
The next blast reomoved the center section of the Freigher and sent a fireball   
through both remaining halves of the ship, incinerating noin and the Preventor team   
manning the craft as it exploded.  
Zechs was furious.  
"You…you will DIE!!!"  
"I've heard this all before somewhere." Said Heero as the Dreads formed up all   
around him, and behind him was the Nirvana….his home.  
"I live here now Zechs," Said Heero, "And you should have never come to find   
me."  
The shoulder cannons on the Superior Gundread glowed and flashed into two   
large columns of light.  
The smaller Epyon was consumed in the flashlight-like beam and incinerated.  
The beams remained on for a moment before slowly fading away, leaving the   
small armada in space.  
There was a moment of pause.  
"We did it!" Cheered Dita, "YAY!!!"  
Jura was also jubulious, as cheers wrose up from the crew of the Nirvana.  
Heero looked up at Meia and the two exchnaged smiles. His arm reached out to   
her leg, and she took his arm in both hands.  
They were free…and at last without worry from Heero's homeland.  
  
  
"Well I suppose this is goodbye." Said Heero as he shook Trowa's hand.  
In the repaired…again…bay of the Nirvana, Sally and Trowa were standing   
before the ready Mobile suit Heavyarms. It still had an arm missing, but it was enough to   
get the Mobile suit through the formed portal back to Heero's home universe….or   
whatever universe the team to destroy Heero came through.  
"Yes…" Said Trowa, "And I don't suppose you're coming to visit."  
"No." Smiled Heero, "I don't think so." He looked up at Meia, who smiled back.  
"Well," Spoke Trowa, parting hands, "Take care of yourself Heero…and good   
luck."  
"Thanks." Said Heero, "You too, where you're heading back to."  
"Yes. It will be a nightmare explaining all this to the Earthsphere…" Said Trowa   
and saluted to Heero, "Farewell."  
With this, both Blooms entered the Heavyarms and walked to the door while   
everyone left to the observation deck.  
There, all the crew that could be spared left their posts and watched as the   
Heavyarms thrusted towards the spinning blue portal that remained a gateway to Heero's   
home.  
The heavyarms dissapeared into it and the portal closed, no longer sustained by   
the Praxis reactor.  
"Well," Mumbled Magano, "Now that that's over, we still have some pirating   
buisness to attend to. Let's go BC."  
"Yes commander." Said BC, eager to get away from Bart's wandering eyes.  
Heero was the last to be in the room…well, third-to-last behind the Doctor and   
Parfet.  
The second person in the room was Meia.  
"It's over." Said Heero, "I'm…alone."  
"I don't think so." Smiled Meia, "Let's go. I'll get you some lunch."  
"…I like that…" Replied Heero and walked arm-in-arm with Meia.  
  
"Oh it's so CUTE!!" Cried Jura.  
Standing beside her was Barnette and looking up at the contraption,   
"Uh…Jura…"  
"I'm gonna paint it into pretty colors! And I'll fly it around every day!" Yipped   
Jura.  
They were looking at the blue Leo that Catherine had left behind.  
"Are you sure you can trust a man's machine Jura?"  
"It's so lovely!"  
  
In the medical room Parfet walked in.  
Paiway quickly hid her camera and asked, "Uh…can I help you?"  
"Is the Doc….um, Dureo in?"  
"Did someone call my name?" Asked Dureo as he walked in.  
"Oh hi…" Blushed Parfet, "I was wondering if you're off duty…"  
"Well since nobody In here is sick or injured…well, except Paiway, no."  
Paiway wanted to burst but she was ignored as Parfet spoke, "Uh…I was thinking   
about you and I going up to the observation deck…I was told we're going to be passing   
through a lovely nebulae and since I had nothing to do…"  
Dureo set down the lab report, "Okay."  
"Whoa! Really??" Asked an excited Parfet as she mimicked what the Earth video   
Heero had leant her and hugged a confused Dureo's arm.  
Paiway watched the couple leave with interest.  
"Weird…." She said and looked down at her camera, "Now only if my Camera   
was working!"  
Pyoro scratched it's head, "Hn…that camera's never worked ever since you tried   
in on Heero…"  
"Quiet you!"'  
  
"AH! You gotta hide me somewhere!"  
Hibiki was on the bridge.  
BC, Magano, and Ezra were looking at him.  
"Uh…where?"  
"I don't care- Ah! She's here!"  
Dita fluttered in like a butterfly and spotted Hibiki, "Oh there he is!"  
"AAHHHHHHHHH-"  
The scream cut off as Hibiki's face was nestled in between Dita's breasts and   
muted. "Oh you're so huggable!" She piped  
"Should we help him?" Asked BC as she and Magano watched the spectacle.  
"No." Said Magano, "It's for his own good."  
Hibiki somehow managed to escape and his feet formed a fury of boots as he   
rushed out of the room.  
-Into a closed door.  
Dita stood up and kissed her finger and formed it into a gun.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
Hibiki ran as Dita fired the little heart.  
Magano and BC watched in silent amusement as Hibiki tried to flee from a flying,   
homing, and floating heart.  
Then Gasconge entered with Bart.  
Bart promptly saw Hibiki running around the bridge like a gazelle and gave him   
something else to look at besides BC.  
"Where have you been all this time?" Asked Magano after a moment, realizing   
that she was gone the entire episode of Heero's appearance.  
"Asleep. So, what did I miss?"  
  
Heero entered his quarters and closed the door.  
He haddn't seen Meia anywhere, which was odd, but she wasn't in her room   
either-  
"Heero?"  
Heero's head turned to look at Meia, who had his covers up to her neck. She was   
smiling.  
"Uh…may I ask what you are doing in my bed?"  
"I was wondering about that mating ritual you were telling me about." She said,   
"You know…the one that can produce children?"  
Heero's mind stopped for a moment.  
"…………What about it?"  
"I was hoping you could give me a demonstration." She said innocently, "The bed   
was the most comfortable spot, unless you're supposed to do it somewhere else."  
Heero was very quiet.  
"…Did I say something wrong? I mean, it's not like we couldn't support a   
child…couldn't we?"  
Heero closed and locked the door to his room.  
  
THE END.  
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
By far the longest chapter of Gundread, ten pages you just finished…and the whole thing   
was 47 pages long, with 1,183 paragraphs in it, 207 lines, 18,188 words, 84,716   
characters, and 101,765 characters with spaces.  
  
This fiction was created Aug 12, and ended Aug 21, 12:46:20 AM.  
  
Well, thank you all for showing interest and reading this fiction. Many of the mecha   
(Except Gundreads themselves) Can be seen on Mecha and Anime HQ, under Mecha,   
under Gundam, and under Gundam Wing. Heero's new Wing Gundam can be seen in the   
Hajime Katoki re-designs (Or accessible through the Wing Gundam's entry.)  
  
Once again thank you and have a safe trip returning to the home page   
  
Norsehound  
  
P.S. A re-write is currently in production 


End file.
